The Flowers That Never Wither
by Rollin'Chips-chan
Summary: UNDERRATED COUPLE:")! Kalian kira aku hanya diam saja berdiri dan bergerak menjalankan tugas seolah tidak ada sesuatu lain yang ingin aku lakukan sendiri? Tidak, ada sebuah 'sesuatu' yang sahabat kita tinggalkan, dan HANYA AKU yang mengurus beban ini sendirian. Sampai-sampai kita harus berkelahi antar-sahabat hanya karena kebohonganku/Yahikonan:WARN! Lime&Gore you've been warned
1. An Orange Haired Girl

**Chp 1 (An Orange Haired Girl)  
A/N : Halu reader sekalian!  
Ini pertama kalinya gue bikin fanfic Naruto.  
Typo/bahasa ga baku mohon dimaklumin.**

**DISCLAIMER : Semua yang ada di dunia Nartoh punyanya Mas Masashi, hanya 1 OC punya saya**

**GENRE FOR DIS CHAP : Petualangan**

**RATE FOR DIS CHAP : K+/T  
Attention!  
Rokudaime : (Tuan) Keenam , ****Udah tau yah? Haha ngasih tau ajahh :v**

* * *

"Ah,, laper ttebayo, kita istirahat dulu lah!" Gerutu seorang pria bersurai kuning kepada kedua teammatesnya yang sedang berlari bersama menyusuri hutan. Pria dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu mendadak berhenti dari kegiatan berlarinya. 

Tampaknya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang sangat jauh dan hendak pulang ke Konoha. Cuaca saat itu masih cerah namun panas siang hari juga terasa. Mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama dengan pria bersurai kuning itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto. 

Mengetahui teammatenya berhenti bergerak, pria bersurai hitam serta matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya mengangguk dan berhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar.  
Pria tersebut tak lain bernama Sai, mantan Anbu Root yang sekarang menjadi anggota Team 7. 

"Uwaah, aku juga capek nih" Disusul seorang wanita bersurai merah muda itu yang berhenti berlari kemudian meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Wanita itu tak lain Sakura, salah satu ninja medis Konohagakure sekaligus murid Godaime Hokage. 

"Perjalanan Konoha-Amegakure jauh banget,," keluh Naruto duduk bersandar sambil menghela nafasnya. 

"Kenapa sih Kakashi-Sensei menyuruh kita harus menjalankan misi lewat darat?"  
tanyanya lagi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas gambar milik Sai. 

"Hm? Entahlah" tukas Sai masih sibuk mengeluarkan peralatan menggambar dan sekantong bekal pil makanannya, dengan maksud bersantai sebentar.  
"Hu'um, kita juga bisa pakai choju giga milik Sai agar bisa cepat sampai tujuan lewat udara" sahut Sakura masih meregangkan tangannya ke depan. 

Terduduk di bawah pohon dan bersandar. Naruto dan Sai mulai menyantap bekalnya, onigiri dan pil makanan. Namun tidak untuk Sakura. Ia memilih untuk berdiri dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat peristirahatan mereka. Masih mencari apa yang spesial misi melewati darat daripada udara. 

Benar saja firasatnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di hutan tersebut, Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu dalam dari tanah yang ia pijaknya. 

_"Kertas? Kertas bom?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati, segera ia merusak kertas tersebut dengan sepatunya. Dengan kekuatan kakinya, kertas yang ia pijak menjadi robek terbalik dan ternyata itu hanyalah kertas kosong biasa. 

_"Huft, hampir saja! aku kira kertas bom!"_ Pikirnya pelan. Karena kertas kosong itu berukuran sama dengan kertas bom-tidak seperti kertas biasa seperti gulungan laporan atau surat. Mengambil kertas kosong tersebut dan mencoba menerawang kalau saja ada sesuatu yang janggal. 

_"Kertas ini bukan kertas biasa sepertinya, aku merasakan bekas chakra dari sini meskipun sangat kecil"_ Gumamnya sambil berjalan-jalan. 

Sakura tidak mengenali jalan hutan ini, bukan tidak mengenali, lebih tepatnya ia seperti sudah lama sekali mengambil jalan hutan dari Konoha-Amegakure atau sebaliknya karena ini misi pertamanya di usia dewasa ini. 

Sambil berjalan pelan, ia merasakan keberadaan lagi dan ia menemukan suatu kertas kosong yang sama dengan ia temukan tadi, namun kini ia menemukan dalam jumlah sedikit banyak. 

_"Sepertinya kertas-kertas ini sudah usang, ini tak mungkin berbahaya" _gumamnya masih berjalan dengan pandangan fokus pada lembaran kertas yang dibawanya, hingga selangkah tak melihat jalan sesuatu na'as terjadi. Yap, karena kecerobohanya, ia melangkah pada sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam. 

"Aaakh!" Jeritnya. Karena memedulikan kertas yang baru saja dibuangnya, ia tak memperhatikan keberadaan sekitar, tentu tidak merasakan keberadaan lubang di depannya. 

"Sakura-san?" "Sakura?" Ungkap Naruto dan Sai mendengar teriakan Sakura dan berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut. 

Dilihatnya sebuah lubang yang tidak begitu besar tetapi lumayan dalam, Sakura telah melompat keluar dari lubang jebakan tersebut.  
"Sakura-san, apa kau baru saja teriak setelah jatuh dari lubang ini?" Tanya Sai karena mereka datang tepat Sakura sudah berada di tepi lubang tadi. 

Mereka bertiga menatap lekat lubang yang ditatap oleh wanita bersurai merah muda tadi. Tampaknya bukan jebakan, mana mungkin ada jebakan lubang seperti ini untuk para ninja yang notabene sudah ahli melompat dan berjalan di atas dinding.  
"Iya, aku terjatuh tadi karena aku ceroboh" ucapnya singkat, namun matanya masih melukiskan sesuatu yang penasaran. 

"Kalau begitu, ayo balik" 

"Tunggu! Sesuatu aneh ada di lubang ini!" sergah Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang bersiap pergi meninggalkan lubang bekas jebakan itu. 

"Aku tak sengaja menindih seorang gadis di dalam lubang ini, tetapi ia tidak terbangun" Ujar Sakura menunjuk seseorang yang berada di dasar lubang tersebut. Sontak pernyataan Sakura membuat kedua teammatesnya terkejut. Bisa saja gadis itu hanya warga biasa yang terkena jebkakan, pikir mereka. 

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu..."  
"Tidak, menurutku tidak. Ini janggal, kita ambil saja dulu" Masih bingung dengan pernyataan Sakura, Naruto dan Sai masih tak mengerti.  
"Biar aku mengambilnya" ujar Sai akhirnya ikut penasaran, segera masuk ke dalam lubang di depannya dan hendak mengeluarkan gadis yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. 

Dengan cepat, Sai melepaskan sulur-sulur yang melilit sang pemilik tubuh. Ia tak merasakan chakra pada sulur yang berarti itu alamiah. Melompat keluar kemudian membaringkan gadis yang digendong Sai ke atas tanah dengan dedaunan jingga besar yang masih basah terkena embun, mereka bertiga menatapnya lekat.

"Kita kuburkan di-" 

"Sai!" tegas Sakura memotong pertanyaan Sai. "Apa kau merasakan chakra di sulur itu?" 

"Tidak" 

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya tahu, apa yang janggal!" tegas Sakura menyatakan seolah menolak untuk Sai menyanyakan tentang penguburan gadis itu. Dalam benaknya, heran, bagaimana bisa seseorang masih hidup, dengan sulur-sulur alami yang membelitnya sehingga terlihat ia telah lama disitu. 

Tanpa pikir lama, Sai menemukan apa yang janggal. Termanggut-manggut, "Ini aneh" 

Singkat maksudnya, apabila gadis itu masih hidup, berarti sulur yang melilitnya adalah jutsu musuh yang menyerangnya. Tapi apabila ia tak merasakan chakra pada sulurnya, berarti itu adalah sulur alami dan bukan jutsu musuh yang berarti gadis itu sudah lama sekali disana.  
Namun kemungkinan kedua, gadis itu bukan manusia, atau bisa dikatakan boneka. 

"Huh? Bagaimana-bagaimana?" tanya Naruto masih belum mengerti. "Haissh baka-Naruto! Kau cobalah periksa apa dia masih hidup? Atau bukan manusia?" 

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto memeriksanya, dimulai dari denyut nadi dan suhu tubuh. Tidak seperti mayat seperti yang di pikirannya, postur tubuh gadis itu seperti remaja pendek, bersurai jingga panjang dan kusut, serta kulitnya yang masih hangat tetapi kotor penuh tanah.. "I-ini.. manusia! A-aku kira-" 

"Kau ternyata juga mengerti, Naruto-kun" ucap Sai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto ikut memeriksa gadis itu. 

"Dilihat-lihat, ia tidak mempunyai luka berat sedikitpun, kemungkinan ia terkena genjutsu saat sudah berada di dasar lubang ini" ujar Sakura menyimpulkan. 

"Heii! Banguunn!" berbagai cara untuk mencoba membangunkannya, hingga memberi air pada muka gadis itu. Namun usaha Naruto sia-sia, hanya disusul helaan nafas kasar Sakura sebal. 

"Sudah kubilang, ini genjutsu. Kai!" ucap Sakura seraya mencoba menghilangkan genjutsunya.  
Namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada perubahan sama sekali pada diri gadis itu, lebih tepatnya genjutsunya tidak menghilang.  
Kedua pria di dalam tim tersebut bertatapan bingung karena memikirkan hal janggal yang sama pada gadis ini. 

"Oh Kami-sama! Genjutsu ini kuat sekali! Lebih baik kita bawa ke Shizune-senpai untuk diperiksa"  
Teammatesnya hanya mengangguk mantap dan tentu saja segera bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan pulang lebih awal. 

Beranjak berdiri, sorot mata Naruto meminta untuk melihat kembali lubang tadi, mungkin ada suatu kejanggalan. Benar, Sai melewatkannya! Sambil menyipitkan matanya, memang ada sesuatu tertinggal di dalam lubang tersebut. "Cepatlah, Na-"  
"Hei, minna! Kau lihat lukisan disana?" tunjuk Naruto pada lubang tempat gadis kecil itu jatuh. 

Dengan cepat kedua teammatesnya beralih menatap lubang tadi.

Benar, mereka menemukan sebuah lukisan yang hampir tertimbun di dalam sana. 

* * *

"Naruto, kau lapor saja dulu misi kita pada Rokudaime-Sama, Aku dan Sai mengantarkan gadis ini dulu ke Shizune-senpai" Naruto mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sakura serta Sai yang menggendong gadis bersurai jingga itu.  
Mereka berdua beserta gadis yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut segera memasuki rumah sakit yang dari tadi mereka berdiam di depannya. 

Beruntung sekali Sakura menemukan Shizune yang terlihat freetime sambil duduk di salah satu kursi rumah sakit.  
"Shizune-senpai, apa kau bisa menghilangkan genjutsu pada gadis ini?" Tanya Sakura kepada wanita bersurai hitam pendek yang terlihat berusia kepala tiga. Menggendong seekor babi kecil berbalut baju merah dan mutiara yang tak lain Tonton. 

"Akan kucoba"  
Melihat kondisi kotor gadis itu, wanita bersurai hitam yang biasa dipanggil Shizune tanpa pikir panjang mencari kamar pasien kosong.  
Segera dibaringkan gadis itu ke atas kasur. 

"_Genjutsunya kuat sekali_" Gumam Shizune memegangi tangannya.  
"Sakura, kau coba melepaskan genjutsu ini pelan-pelan! Lalu selingi juga dengan ninjutsu medismu!" Perintah Shizune dan segera dilaksanakan oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Sai keluar ruangan menunggu di kursi depan kamar. 

Di satu koridor dengan kamar gadis yang tak sadarkan diri tadi, terlihat Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri temannya yang sedang duduk di kursi depan kamar pasien.  
"Sai? Dimana gadis tadi?" Tanya Naruto setelah menemukan salah satu teammatenya, Sai.  
"Di dalam ruangan, Shizune juga membantu menetralisir genjutsunya" Kata Sai menunjukkan kamar pasien di belakangnya menggunakan jari jempol. 

"Aku tak bisa melepas genjutsunya, ini terlalu susah" keluh Sakura disertai pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka oleh Naruto yang tergesa-gesa. 

"Shizune nee-chan, aku menemukan lukisan ini di bawah gadis itu ttebayo!" tutur Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah kanvas dengan lukisan.  
Tentu saja acara menetralisir genjutsu mereka tertunda, Shizune menatap lekat lukisan itu, gambarannya benar-benar seperti nyata, namun disamping itu Shizune juga melihat gambar seorang gadis bersurai jingga pendek sedang tertidur lelap di dalam lubang yang terlihat digambar dari atas.  
Dari lukisan tersebut tertera gambar lembaran kertas putih kosong yang menemani sekitar lubang. 

"Lukisan ini.. 5 tahun yang lalu.." ujar Shizune setelah menyipitkan matanya menangkap sesuatu di pojok lukisan. Naruto ikut serta termanggut setelah membaca sebuah tulisan waktu lukisan itu dibuat, memang 5 tahun yang lalu. 

"Ah! Aku juga menemukan banyak kertas di sekitar lubang itu!" sahut Sakura ketika tak sengaja menatap lekat lukisan yang dibawa senpainya. 

"Maksudmu, gambaran di lukisan ini nyata dan sama dengan tempat tadi?" tanya Naruto hampir mengerti. 

"Menurutku iya!" 

"A-astaga! Apa maksudmu gadis ini terjebak disana 5 tahun?" sahut Shizune tak percaya, Sakura dan Naruto pun juga sama terkejutnya. 

"Aku mengerti. Jika Sakura dan Shizune-nee chan tidak bisa melepaskan genjutsunya, Jadi satu-satunya cara hanyalah mengubah lukisan ini!" 

"Sai!" panggilnya, kini mereka tinggal menaruh harapan pada Sai untuk membangunkan gadis ini. 

"Ya?" jawab Sai dari balik jendela kamar. 

"Masuklah, kami perlu bantuanmu" 

* * *

Mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka. Terlihat Warnanya amber ke madu. Pandangannya terlihat jelas meskipun rambut jingganya yang kusut dan panjang menutupi sebagian penglihatannya. 

Sai menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya.  
"Senpai! Ia bangun!" Suara Sakura membuat Shizune berhenti mengeluarkan chakra medisnya.  
"Syukurlah genjutsunya hilang!" Shizune tersenyum lega diselingi suara Tonton mengoik senang. 

Dugaan mereka benar, dengan mengubah lukisannya menjadi gadis yang terbangun dari tidurnya di rumah sakit. Sai hanya perlu mengubah lukiskan apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya, dan hanya perlu mengubah lukisan gadis itu dari tidur menjadi bangun. 

"Genjutsu lukisan.. dan benar-benar kuat.. tapi, kenapa lukisannya malah ditinggal bersama gadis ini?" ungkap Sai setelah melihat keberhasilannya melepas genjutsu lukisan itu.  
"Ah! Aku ingat ttebayo! Kurenai-sensei pernah mengajar murid yang pintar genjutsu" 

"Eh? Memangnya orang Konoha yang memberi gadis asing ini genjutsu?" tanya Sai setengah berbisik. "Tidak tauu..Aku hanya ingat seseorang sajaa" 

"Shh! diam!" potong Sakura. 

Gadis itu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha bangkit pelan-pelan. Hanya sedikit gerakan yang berhasil digerakkan namun jatuh tergeletak lagi seperti semula. 

Tonton meloncat ke atas nakas dan mengendus-endus gadis itu, secara langsung, kepala gadis bersurai jingga tersebut mencoba menengok ke kiri dan berhasil meskipun susah.  
"Kenapa tubuhku begitu berat?" Desisnya lirih.  
Shizune dan Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa ia menerima tubuhnya yang tak terpakai selama 5 tahun sedangkan jiwanya ada di alam genjutsu. 

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya gadis itu mencoba duduk dan segera dibantu oleh Shizune. "Dimana aku?"  
"Tenang lah, kamu ada di Desa Konoha. Kami menemukanmu terjebak genjutsu di menyelamatkanmu" Ujar Sakura menenangkan gadis itu. 

"Konoha?" Gadis itu tampak menyadari suaranya berubah dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya.  
"Kenapa tubuhku berbeda?" Tanyanya lirih. Ia seperti tak terbiasa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.  
Shizune dan Sakura saling bertatapan dengan bagaimana penjelasan yang akan diberikan pada gadis itu. 

"Kamu.. terkena genjutsu selama 5 tahun, siapa yang membuatmu seperti itu?" Terang Shizune, sebenarnya ia juga membayangkan 5 tahun yang lalu adalah peristiwa Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat. 

"Aku? Tertidur dalam genjutsu selama 5 tahun? Tidak mungkin!" Teriaknya mendengar perkataan Shizune. "Aku harus mencari kaa-san!"  
"Tenanglah, istirahat dulu, ketika badanmu pulih kami bisa membantumu mencari okaasanmu" Shizune menahan gadis bersurai jingga tersebut sehingga ia harus terus duduk sampai mereka mengenalnya terlebih dahulu. 

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa? Dari desa mana?" tanya Shizune mencoba menenangkannya dulu.  
"Namaku Ame, dari Amegakure" ucap gadis bersurai jingga kusut itu sedikit datar. Tim 7 termanggut sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dari Amegakure, karena baru saja mereka pulang dari misi ke sana. 

"Baiklah, kalau keadaanmu sudah membaik, kami akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu" Lanjut Shizune, ia menulis data pasien di depannya. 

"Ba-san? Boleh aku bertanya?" Katanya selagi Shizune menuliskan data.  
"Tentu saja" 

"Boleh aku mengetahui nama kalian?"  
Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, "Boleh saja, kami juga ada niat berkenalan denganmu" Ujar Sakura mengulurkan tangannya tanda kenalan.  
Gadis bermata amber tersebut menatap uluran tangan Sakura, dan membalasnya.  
"Sakura"  
"Ame"  
"Salam kenal, Ame.. laki-laki berambut kuning tampang bodoh ini Naruto, kalau yang berambut hitam tapi senyumnya menyebalkan ini namanya Sai" Kedua pria di belakang Sakura yang mendengarnya memperkenalkan diri mereka sambil beraut kesal.  
"Tapi Sai ini benar-benar ramah dan baik, kalau Naruto, kau akan belajar dari dirinya yang seorang pahlawan" Lanjut Sakura membuat kedua pria di belakangnya tersenyum senang. 

"Namaku Shizune, mungkin kau akan disini dulu agak lama. Sehingga aku akan bertanggung jawab menjagamu" ucap Shizune. 

"Oik! Oik!" 

"Eh? Kau ingin berkenalan juga?" Shizune mengangkat Tonton yang sedaritadi mengoik seperti ingin dikenalkan. "Babi ini bernama Tonton!"  
Perkenalan mereka membuat Ame mengangguk tanda mengerti seraya mengulang kembali nama-nama keempat orang dan satu babi di depannya. 

"Naruto?" Desis Ame lirih.  
"Hm? Ada apa Ame?" Merasa namanya terpanggil meskipun pelan.  
"Eh, ti-tidak, Naruto-san aku hanya pernah mendengar na-namamu" 

"Oh ya, Shizune-san" Tanya Ame tiba-tiba sayu. Menunduk menatapi kakinya yang ia anggap telah berubah.  
"Apa aku ini benar baru terbangun dari 5 tahun yang lalu?"  
Pertanyaan Ame sukses membuat Shizune teringat lagi bagaimana perasaan Ame ketika menyadarinya.  
"Tenanglah, kau harus menerima semua ini Ame. Wajar tubuhmu susah digerakkan karena belum terbiasa, dan perubahan tubuhmu karena tak kau sadari selama 5 tahun" Terang Shizune, berharap Ame menjadi tenang. 

Ame mengangguk mengerti, sesekali menatap Naruto dan mengamatinya baik-baik. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. 

* * *

Tak terasa sore menyelimuti Konoha. Bayang-bayang cahaya ke arah Timur ketika mereka menatap pemandangan Konoha dari jendela.  
Tentu saja mereka-tim 7 masih memiliki kepentingan lain sehingga mereka harus pulang. 

"Jaa Ame, kami pulang dulu!" Ujar Naruto melambaikan tangan disertai Sakura dan Sai. Dibalas anggukan kecil Ame yang masih duduk menatap punggung mereka bertiga menjauhinya. Pertemuan dan perkenalan hari ini telah usai, masih berharap banyak dengan informasi Ame yang belum banyak diungkapkan. 

_"Kaa-san.. diakah yang kau maksud? aku bertemu Naruto.. "_

_._

_._

_._

**Reviewnya dongss, klik fav dan like kalau suka!:^**

**Mwaa makacii^^**


	2. Yamanaka's Saiko Denshin!

**Hei heii**

**Hepi reading! :^**

**kalau adaTypo, Nggak baku, mohon maap:"**

**DISCLAIMER : Semua yang ada di dunia Nartoh punyanya Mas Masashi, hanya 1 OC punya saya**

**GENRE FOR DIS CHAP : Drama**

**RATE FOR DIS CHAP : T**

* * *

**SHIZUNE POV**  
Pagi ini cuacanya sangat cerah, Tonton berekspresi ria sembari berjalan di samping kakiku.  
Menurut data dari penelitian tim medis, gadis kemarin-yang Tim 7 temukan- telah berusia 12 tahun berdasarkan interogasi sedikit dan pemeriksaan pada tubuhnya tadi malam. Yah meskipun saat interogasi tadi dia memilih bungkam.  
Meskipun usianya sudah menginjak 12 tahun, aku yakin ia masih bersikap seperti anak umur 7 tahun, karena kau tahulah berapa tahun ia terkena genjutsu. 

Tubuhnya mungil mungkin seukuran anak berusia 10 tahun, itu karena tubuhnya tak pernah ia gerakkan selama ini, untunglah saraf-saraf tubuhnya telah kami hidupkan kembali sehingga ada kesempatan pada gadis ini dapat bergerak bebas dan menjalani hidupnya lagi. 

Menurut paparan Sai, ia terlilit sulur di dasar lubang yang sekelilingnya tanah. Kami-tim medis masih mencari tahu, bagaimana bisa tubuh yang tak ia gerakkan bisa tidak membusuk di dalam tanah? 

Tetapi akhirnya aku sudah mendapat ijin dari Rokudaime Hokage untuk merawat Ame sampai ia bisa kembali ke tanah asalnya.  
Oh ya, aku sudah berjanji untuk menata rambutnya pagi ini, mungkin aku harus mempercepat langkahku! 

"_Kamar 299_" Gumamku membaca angka pintu di setiap kamar yang berjejer di koridor. 

Ketemu! Aku segera memasuki ruangan Ame.  
"Shizune-san?" Panggilnya mengetahui kehadiranku. 

Gadis bersurai jingga kusut kemarin kini menjadi gadis cantik bersurai panjang setengah rapi karena kulihat ia tengah menyisir rambutnya.  
Oh iya, aku ingat ketika Sakura membawakannya sisir dan baju untuknya. Dan kini Ame memakai baju yang Sakura kemarin berikan.  
Tampaknya gadis bemata amber itu telah mandi dan merapikan dirinya sendiri. Saraf-sarafnya yang separuh mati telah disembuhkan oleh tim medis, sehingga ia dapat bergerak kemana saja. 

Kulihat Tonton melompat menaiki kasur dan melompat lagi ke atas nakas, membuat Ame gemas dan mengelusnya akrab. Syukurlah kalau ia sudah tidak syok lagi dari kejadian kemarin. 

"Oh iya, sesuai janjiku, akan kutata rambutmu hari ini" Ujarku mempersilahkan Ame duduk di lantai. 

Perlahan-lahan aku memotong rambut jingganya yang panjang sebelah. Benar-benar panjang karena tertinggal kehidupan selama 5 tahun. Aku menatapi rambutnya yang kira-kira sepanjang betis Ame. 

Sekitar 10 menit aku menyelesaikan potongan rambutnya, ia sedikit senang ketika kuberi dia cermin.  
"Mau dibuat poni nggak, Ame?" Tawarku berusaha tidak canggung.  
"Tidak usah, Shizune-san" Jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus Tonton yang langsung akrab sekali dengannya. 

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"  
Rambutnya kini tinggal sepanjang leher saja. 

* * *

**Author POV  
**Di lain tempat seorang kage dengan tak tahu malunya membaca buku Icha-Icha di depan khalayak umum. Sebelumnya Kakashi terlihat sibuk dengan data-data pekerjaannya selaku Hokage keenam. Belum lagi, tadi Shizune berkata bahwa ada anak dari desa lain yang dirawat di Konoha dan belum memastikan ia ninja atau bukan. 

Untuk refreshing, ia berjalan keluar sebentar seraya membaca buku karya Sannin Jiraiya itu, dan mungkin kebetulan juga si Rokudaime berjalan melewati rumah sakit Konoha. 

"Selamat pagi Hokage-Sama" Ujar wanita yang dilaluinya dari depan rumah sakit.  
"Oh, Shizune" Balas Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Shizune dan seorang gadis di sampingnya. Mengamati sebentar tampilan gadis asing di samping Shizune, memang seperti bukan warga Konoha. 

"Apa dia gadis yang kau bilang itu?" Tanya Kakashi setelah sekilas memerhatikannya.  
"Benar Hokage-sama, ia berasal dari Amegakure, usianya 12 tahun" 

"Oh, karena genjutsu itu? Parah sekali" Ujar Kakashi menutup bukunya. Kebetulan saat itu Shizune akan mengantar Ame berkeliling Konoha.  
Shizune menganggukkan kepalanya, "Namanya Ame" 

"Baiklah, lanjutkan perjalanan kalian semoga kau betah" Ujar Kakashi tersenyum janggal sambil melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Sebuah lirikan ragu sekilas dari Rokudaime kepada gadis itu, namun kembali ia fokus dengan bukunya kembali. 

Entah mendengar kata 'betah', ekspresi Ame tidak seperti apa yang ada di kalimat itu.  
"Shizune-san, saya ingin pulang"  
"Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal disini dulu?" Kata Shizune. 

"Saya ingin bertemu kaa-san!" Pekik Ame layaknya anak kecil. Membuat Shizune teringat hari kemarin bahwa ia memang menginginkan bertemu okaasannya ketika ia sudah pulih. 

"Baik, akan aku sampaikan pada Rokudaime Hokage" 

* * *

TOK TOK!  
Shizune mengetuk pintu kediaman Hokage dan membukanya pelan, melihat Hokage yang sepertinya tengah berbicara dan tiga orang di depan Hokage menatap Shizune. 

"Masuklah, Shizune kebetulan sekali." ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan Shizune yang masih setengah badannya masuk ke dalam ruangan. 

Pandangan Hokage kini menatap tiga orang di depannya yang telah datang sebelum Shizune. Yaitu tim 7, alias tim nya sendiri.  
"Tentang misi kalian kemarin, untung saja aku menyuruh kalian melewati jalur darat. Sesuai firasatku, kalian menemukan sesuatu"  
Ketiga anggota tim 7 termanggut-manggut mengerti maksud dari Hokage yaitu Ame yang baru ditemukan kemarin. 

"Selama ini, sudah tidak ada yang memakai jalur darat ke Amegakure, menurut paparan Shizune, anak yang kemarin kalian temukan telah tertidur genjutsu 5 tahun bukan?"  
Tim 7 beserta Shizune hanya mengangguk lagi. 

"Aku ingin kalian menggali informasi dari gadis tersebut" Lanjut Kakashi. 

"T-tapi Kakashi-Sensei? Bukannya ini tugas divisi interogasi?" ujar Sakura seakan ini bukanlah misi yang cocok untuk tim mereka, ditambah lagi Konohagakure memang juga mempunyai divisi interogasi! 

Kakashi yang sebelumnya bertumpu pada kedua kepalan tangannya beralih dengan bersandar pada kursi putarnya. "Sebenarnya itu keinginanku, namun kemarin saat aku cek, yah.. ternyata kebetulan anggota divisi interogasi sedang berlibur" 

"Yah, tinggal tunggu mereka pulang lah, sensei!" sahut Naruto melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala malas. 

"Wah, tidak seperti biasanya kau menolak misi, Naruto" Kakashi tersenyum memicingkan matanya. 

"Dia kangen istrinya! Nggak mau pulang lama kayak 'dia', senpai!" celetuk Sai merajuk pada Sakura yang di sampingnya. Perempatan muncul di jidat Sakura, "Sai...! kau meledekku ya?" geram Sakura mempersiapkan bogemnya kesal. 

"Um, Hokage-sama?" Ucap Shizune ketika Kakashi selesai menyatakan misi pada tim 7. Termasuk mengalihkan kekesalan Sakura dan kedua teammatesnya. 

"Hm?" 

"Ame ingin pulang ke desanya" Ujar Shizune singkat.  
"Pulangkanlah, gadis itu bukan ninja atau mata-mata tetapi cuma gadis biasa" 

"Tapi.. kenapa sensei menyuruh kita mencari informasi anak itu? Dia hanya gadis biasa bukan?" 

"Hanya firasatku.. " ucap lirih Kakashi, disertai tanda tanya ketiga muridnya dan Shizune.  
"Naruto, Sakura, Sai, misi kalian memulangkan gadis itu dan carilah informasi mengenai dirinya!" Perintah Rokudaime Hokage sekali lagi. 

"Ha'i, Rokudaime-sama!" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan tanpa adanya protes lagi. Disusul Shizune dan Tonton mengikuti mereka. 

* * *

**RS Konoha  
**Tim 7 dan Shizune datang bersamaan memasuki kamar Ame. Melihat Ame telah rapi dan bersih dari hari kemarin. Lagi-lagi Ame menatap Naruto seperti kemarin dan ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu.  
"Ame, kau boleh pulang ke desamu. Dan tim inilah yang akan mengantarmu" Tutur Shizune. 

"Baiklah, arigato" Ucapnya bersiap meninggalkan kasur yang telah ia rapikan.  
"Jaa Ame!" Ujar Shizune melambaikan tangan di tengah koridor melihatnya dan tim 7 berlalu. 

Ame hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah Shizune dan Tonton yang dipeluknya.

Kini mereka berempat menyusuri Desa Konoha untuk menuju pintu gerbang. 

"Apa dunia ini sudah damai, Sakura-san?" Tanya Ame membuka suara.

Dari pertanyaannya, tim 7 langsung menebak. Apakah Ame dulunya korban dari desa lain?

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menjawab mantap, "Benar, sudah lama dunia ini damai, Ame-chan" 

Kedua pria yang bersama mereka hanya berekspresi empati dengan gadis itu. Dengan mengingat genjutsu lima tahun yang ia alami, tidak mungkin Ame mengetahui bahwa lima tahun yang lalu perang telah dimulai dan menciptakan perdamaian.

"Dunia ini.. sudah damai sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Naruto yang telah membuat dunia ninja menjadi damai" ujar Sai menaikkan senyumnya, berusaha membuat Ame tenang.  
Mau tak mau, Ame harus menerima semuanya. 

Kembali menatap Naruto dan perdamaian yang dimaksudkan Sai. Gadis itu terkejut tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu.

"Ada apa, Ame-chan?" Tanya Sakura kembali. "Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawabnya singkat. Tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini terus, team 7 juga punya misi untuk menggali informasi Ame. 

"Sepertinya ada hubungan dengan Naruto-kun ya? Dari tadi kau mengamatinya terus" kini Sai mendesak.  
"Uh, Kaa-san... ia memberitahu saya juga bahwa seorang bernama Naruto-lah yang akan membuat jembatan perdamaian" 

"Wah, apakah okaasanmu itu peramal? Perdamaian ini karena Naruto loh!" ucap Sakura mencairkan suasana, berharap agar gadis itu lebih terbuka lagi. 

"Tidak, okaasan bukan peramal" 

"_Tapi pembunuh" _ucap Ame lirih, yang beruntung tak seorangpun mendengarnya. 

Sai dan Sakura termanggut-manggut. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Mereka berpikir semenjak insiden lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya invasi Pain, Naruto mendapat gelar pahlawan desa. Tak heran penduduk Desa Konoha mempercayainya. 

Tetapi, Sai masih terlihat berpikir. Ia menunduk dan mengelus dagunya seraya berpikir sesuatu. "Dahulu lima tahun yang lalu, hubungan Amegakure dan Konohagakure tidak begitu baik, namun mengapa okaasanmu bisa mengetahui Naruto sebagai pahlawan dan menyimpulkan kalau ia adalah jembatan perdamaian?" 

Pertanyaan Sai sukses membuat kedua teammatenya juga mengangguk setuju. Tentu saja jawaban akan mendapatkan informasi. 

"Entahlah, okaasan tidak mengatakan apapun pada saya" ujar Ame singkat, meski terlihat bungkam.  
Ketiga anggota tim 7 saling bertatapan penasaran. Apakah gadis ini telah melalui zaman perang?  
"Apa kau mengetahui perang dunia ninja keempat?" Tanya Sai sedikit ingin menggali informasi.  
"Tidak, apakah Lima tahun yang lalu ada perang?" tanya Ame kembali membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Mendengar kata perang dan mengetahui okaasannya adalah shinobi, ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak. 

"Lima desa besar yaitu Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, dan Iwa telah bergabung dan berhasil mengalahkan Akatsuki saat itu. Dunia ini telah damai berkat Naruto" Lanjut Sai.  
Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar mereka menyebut namanya. 

Tentu saja Amegakure tak ikut perang sehingga membuat gadis itu tersebut tenang. Namun mendengar perang dengan Akatsuki membuatnya merinding shock.  
"Akatsuki?" Desisnya. 

Ketiga anggota tim 7 menatap Ame yang mendesis takut sembari mengatakan 'Akatsuki'.  
"Tenang saja, Akatsuki telah kalah ttebayo, dunia ini sudah damai" ujar Naruto yang malah membuat Ame malah semakin terdiam dan merinding, pupil matanya mendadak membesar seperti melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.  
Tim 7 yang mengetahui itu hanya bertatapan bingung melihat ekspresi aneh Ame. 

"Oh, oh ya Ame? Apa kau masih mengingat wajah orang yang memberimu genjutsu?" Tanya Naruto beralih topik sehingga Ame mengubah ekspresinya. Pengalihan topik Naruto memaksudkan bahwa jawaban waktu kejadian gadis ini diberi genjutsu telah terungkap, yaitu sebelum perang, dan tidak mungkin mereka menanyai macam-macam yang terjadi selama perang, toh gadis ini hanya tertidur. 

"Uhm, kalau dari penjelasan Shizune-san saya ditemukan di hutan apakah berarti saya terkena genjutsu di hutan?" Tanya balik Ame.

"Iya, kami menemukanmu di sebuah hutan tepatnya di dalam lubang saat kami melakukan perjalanan pulang dari misi" tutur Sai mewakili teman-temannya. 

"Lubang?" Desis Ame seraya mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai terkena genjutsu ke hutan.  
"Kau mengingat sesuatu?"  
Ame terdiam sebentar, matanya tetap menatap tapak jalan serius. 

"Ya, saya baru saja mengingat sesuatu" ucapnya kemudian, matanya menandakan 'bingo' setelah ia mengingat sesuatu. 

"Siapa atau bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?"  
"Okaasan" jawab Ame cepat. 

"A-apa?!"  
"Kenapa? Kenapa Okaasanmu?"  
"Okaasan ingin menyelamatkan saya, jadi saya disuruhnya menunggu sebentar" desisnya lirih. Bagaimana tidak bisa sedih kalau ia baru terbangun setelah 5 tahun, bukan 'menunggu sebentar'? 

"Siapa sih okaasanmu?" kini Sai yang bertanya.  
"Tidak mau! Okaasan bilang kalau saya tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain" bungkamnya. 

"Ah, yaampun" desah Sakura kesal. "_Apakah informasinya berhenti sampai sini saja?_" 

"Kenapa, Ame-chan? Apa okaasanmu ada masalah? bagaimana dengan otousan? siapa dia?" tanya Naruto tak lelah bertanya. 

"Otousan telah tiada sebelum saya lahir, itu kata Okaasan" kini nadanya benar-benar datar.  
"Ah, maaf Ame-chan" 

"Sayang sekali saya tidak pernah mengunjungi makam Otousan.."  
"He? Kenapa bisa begitu?" 

"Okaasan bilang bahwa makamnya tidak ada"  
"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya ulang mereka lagi.

"Karena kata Okaasan, otousan sedang menemani Okaasan bekerja, dan tidak bisa diganggu"  
Pernyataan Ame benar-benar membuat ketiga sahabat tim menatapnya horor. Gadis ini mempunyai banyak rahasia. 

"A-a-a!"

"Hei, kita tidak bisa memaksanya, kita sudah dewasa" bisik Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya.  
"Heh, siapa yang mau maksa dia?" timpal Sakura sebal. 

"Bagaimana kalau istriku membaca pikirannya?" sahut Sai ikut berbisik.  
"Ino? Baiklah. Ayo kita mampir ke rumahmu" Sakura menyetujui pendapat Sai. 

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk dia?" 

"Sudahlah, ikut saja" 

* * *

**Rumah Sai***  
Wanita bersurai blonde itu termanggut-manggut sambil menatap tubuh gadis bersurai jingga yang dimaksud.  
"Hm, wajahmu asing. Apa kau dari desa lain?"  
"Iya, dia dari desa Amegakure tepatnya" ujar Sakura mewakili menjawab. 

"Jadi ia amnesia?" tanya Ino yang dibalas tatapan tajam Naruto dan Sakura. 

"Shh, bukan, misi kami untuk mencari info gadis ini juga" Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik kepada sahabatnya itu. 

"Baiklah, akan kucoba membuka ingatan anak ini" ucap Ino berbisik dan mempersilahkan ketiga teman suaminya duduk di ruang tamu.  
Kini Ino dan Ame saling berhadapan. "Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" 

"Nama saya Ame, nee-san. Sebentar, buat apa saya kesini?" Memang benar, tentu saja ia akan bertanya soal itu, yang awalnya gadis itu hanya mengetahui tujuannya adalah pulang ke desanya, tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba saja dibawa ke rumah orang? 

Dengan sinyal kedipan mata dari Ino membuat Sakura telah siap memberi Ame salah satu alat ninja berupa asap yang membuat target tak sadarkan diri. Ninja medis kala ini telah meningkatkan peralatan ninjanya tentu saja, dan efeknya telah membuat Ame tertidur cepat. 

"Yossh,, baiklah!" 

**-YAMANAKA INO-**

Kini aku duduk dan menempatkan tanganku pada kepala gadis bersurai jingga di depanku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terduduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan bantal kecil bermotif bunga. 

Sai dan kedua teammatesnya terlihat penasaran padaku apa yang akan kulihat dari memorinya. Memejamkan mataku dan memasuki alam pikirannya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. 

Semuanya bernuansa hitam. Kini aku sudah berada di alam pikirannya. Berjalan melayang menuju inti otaknya, kini aku dihadang sesuatu yang aneh.

Oh, tidak! Genjutsu penghalang? Baik! Ini semakin sulit. Tidak! Menurutku ini tidak boleh sulit! Sebagai pemimpin klan Yamanaka, ini hanyalah masalah kecil.

Perlahan aku menghindari kertas-kertas raksasa berjejer rapi mengelilingi inti memori gadis ini. Sedikit demi sedikit... 

Ah! 

Yap, berhasil! Kini aku melihat otaknya sebagai inti memori yang harus kubaca.

Kuraba permukaan inti memori itu. Oke, ini waktunya menjelajah memori gadis ini. 

_Terduduk di dalam rumah, suara hujan dari luar rumah menemani Ame dengan kertas-kertas di depannya._

_Ame melipat-lipat kertasnya menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian dengan telatennya mengubah kertas tersebut menjadi origami._

_Ia berjalan-jalan ke setiap sudut rumah lalu duduk bersandar. Kemudian membuka jendela dan menatap hujan. "Kapan Okaasan pulang?" Batinnya.  
_

**Ah, ini sepertinya bagian yang tidak penting, aku harus mencari memori yang lain!**

_Ame berjalan keluar rumah, hanya sebatas teras saja. Hujan masih deras seperti biasanya. "Okaasan pasti pulangnya masih lama" gumamnya lalu mengambil jas hujan dan keluar rumah._

_Berjalan-jalan ke luar menuju pasar Amegakure. Melihat pemandangan hujan yang dianggap orang-orang sekitar itu hal biasa. Tatapan Ame kemudian mengarah pada seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang membeli roti isi daging._

_"Dia bukan orang sini" gumamnya. Tak sengaja tiba-tiba ia mendengar pria tersebut berkata, "Bagaimana dengan Hanzo si Salamander?" Sontak membuat Ame kaget dan menatap tajam lelaki tersebut sama halnya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya._

_Merasa ditatap tajam, pria bersurai putih panjang tersebut berjalan cepat menghindari mereka._

**Jiraiya-sama? Gadis ini pernah bertemu Jiraiya-sama meskipun sekilas. Ini ketika beliau meninggal di Amegakure karena dibunuh Pain? Tapi, kenapa gadis ini menatap tajam Jiraiya-sama ketika beliau mengatakan 'Hanzo si Salamander?' Ini tidak khusus bagi gadis ini sih, karena orang-orang lain juga menatapnya tajam seperti gadis ini. Hmm..**

_Ame berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah seperti biasa. Lalu berjalan ke sebuah meja makan dan membuka tudung saji, tersajikan banyak makanan enak di dalamnya._

_"Aku ingin... Okaasan sekali saja makan bersamaku" Batinnya._

**Dia.. sehari-hari menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja. Okaasan dan Otousannya tidak nampak. Tetapi setiap hari ia memikirkan Okaasannya padahal aku belum pernah melihatnya ke rumah. Apa jangan-jangan ia menghayal?**

_"Ame-chan!" Suara khas wanita memanggil Ame yang sedang berbaring santai di ranjangnya._

_"Ah, iya kaa-san" dengan segera Ame bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang hampir seukuran dengannya._

_Cuacanya masih sama, hujan. Tetapi langit menunjukkan fajar yang berarti ini sedang berada di latar waktu pagi-pagi buta.  
_

_Tampak dari belakang wanita bersurai biru pendek dengan kaos kuningnya bercermin seraya memoleskan makeup di wajahnya. Tampak dari pantulan cermin, ia mempertebal eyeshadow berwarna ungu di kelopak matanya._

_"Ada apa, kaa-san?"_

_"Bisakah kau membawa gulungan laporan di teras belakang?" pinta seorang wanita yang disebutnya kaa-san._

_"Ha'i!"_

_Ame berjalan ke teras belakang, kemudian mengambil tumpukan gulungan yang dimaksud Okaasannya. Tertulis di permukaan salah satu gulungan 'Pain Chikush..'. _

**Aku tak dapat membacanya lengkap karena tulisannya melingkar!**

_Ame membawa beberapa gulungan ke dalam kamar kaa-sannya, lalu menaruhnya ke atas ranjang tidur._

_"Kaa-san.."_

_"Hm?" jawab wanita bersurai biru tersebut dengan dingin._

_"Kaa-san.. bisa temani aku makan..? pagi ini sajaa?" ujar Ame lirih._

_"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja, nggak akan sempat makan" ujar wanita yang dipanggil kaa-san tersebut masih dengan nada dingin. Ia bahkan tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke Ame sedikitpun, sibuk dengan maskara yang ia aplikasikan di bawah matanya._

_"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku keluar jalan-jalan sendirian!" Pekik Ame. Ino merasakan aura Ame penuh dengan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Kemudian wanita bersurai biru itu membalikkan badannya dan berdecak kesal. Matanya berwarna amber madu senada dengan Ame menatap tajam._

_"Awas kal-"_

_"Iya! Aku tau! Aku tidak akan mengaku sebagai putri dari Tenshi-sama!" Teriak Ame sambil berlari menjauhi kamar Okaasannya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya sambil terisak. "Kenapa kaa-san...?"_

**Tunggu, wajah wanita tadi.. Aku pernah melihatnya di buku, tetapi siapa ya?  
Sepertinya dia adalah orang penting di buku dan.. ugh! aku lupa! Itu sudah lama sekali!  
**

**Dan yang kubaca ini hanyalah masa lalu kelam dan bersifat pribadi. Apa boleh kenangan ini diceritakan pada oranglain sedangkan Rokudaime-sama memerintahkan tim 7 untuk mencari informasi dari gadis ini?**

_Ame berlari jauh hingga ke sebuah rumah tua yang jauh dari pemukiman. Entah mengapa ia menuju ke sana. Dilihat dari kondisi luarnya saja sudah terlihat tak berpenghuni ditinjau dari sulur-sulur tanaman yang menghiasi hampir seluruh permukaan rumah itu dan sebuah lubang yang agak besar pada atap seng warna merahnya._

_Ame tetap terisak dan memasuki rumah tersebut, hingga-_

_"__Kyaa!"_

_Seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan rambut jingga messy membuatnya berteriak. Namun sama kagetnya pria itu melihat kehadiran Ame._

_"__K-Kau? Bisa melihatku?" tanya pria bersurai jingga itu sedikit mengatur nafasnya._

_"__A-Apa maksud anda?"_

_"__Kamu manusia bukan?" tanya pria itu lagi._

_"__T-tentu saja! Ah! Maafkan saya! Saya kira rumah ini tak ada penghuninya!" ujar Ame hendak berbalik namun—"Tunggu!"_

_"__Jika kamu manusia, mengapa kau hujan-hujanan sendirian kesini? Tanpa payung lagi?"_

_"__Ah.. uh.."_

_"__Kau habis menangis? Tenanglah, dan duduk disini sebentar sampai hujannya reda" ujar pria itu lagi, membuat Ame hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti sarannya._

_"__Maaf, tapi mengapa kau menanyakan kalau saya manusia?"tanya Ame setelah mengambil tempat duduknya._

_"__Justru aku juga kaget kenapa kamu bisa melihatku yang bukan manusia" pernyataan pria itu sontak membuat Ame terkejut setengah mati dan pingsan._

* * *

_"__Bangunlah.. hei! Hujan telah reda!" samar-samar suara membangunkan Ame dari berbaringnya. Ternyata itu suara pria berjubah hitam tadi, membuatnya terbangun cepat dan menundukkan kepalanya._

_"__G-Gomen-ne.. saya malah tidak sopan dengan pingsan di depan anda"_

_"__Tidak, tidak apa-apa..Wajar saja kok kalau kau pingsan mendengarku yang bukan manusia!" ujarnya tersenyum simpul dan mempersilahkan Ame untuk pulang. Namun langkah Ame terhenti karena niatan lain, ia memilih untuk duduk kembali di lantai dekat meja usang tempat pria itu sebelumnya bersandar._

_"__Saya mau bertanya lagi.. apakah kau arwah?"_

_Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya"_

_BRRSSHH!_

_"__Yah.. hujan lagi.. kalau begini lagi, lebih baik kamu duduk disini dulu sambil ambil selimut di kamar-"_

_"__Ti-tidak usah kok.."_

_"__Saya hanya ingin menyendiri dan menenangkan hati saya dulu"_

_"__Memangnya kamu ada masalah apa? Mungkin bisa aku bantu? Sudah lama aku tak berinteraksi dengan orang lain sejak kematianku" ungkap pria itu mengambil duduk di sekitar meja yang sama dengan Ame._

_"__A-Anda arwah kan? Berarti kau tidak akan menceritakan pada siapa-siapa kan?" tanya Ame berharap, kini rasa takutnya telah menghilang total._

_"__Tentu saja! Mana ada manusia yang bisa melihatku? Pertama kali saja itu kau, oh iya! Kita belum berkenalan dari tadi" ujar pria bersurai jingga itu mengulurkan tangannya._

_"__Ame" jawabnya membalas uluran tangan tersebut meski tak dapat diraihnya._

_"__Yahiko." "Ngomong-ngomong Umurmu berapa? Apa kau tak dicari okaasanmu berlarian sampai jauh kesini?"_

_"__Saya baru 7 tahun,Yahiko-san, okaasan sibuk mengurus desa, jadi kadang ia tak memerhatikan saya" jawab Ame sendu._

_"__Ah, jadi itu kah masalahmu?"_

_ "__Kurang lebih begitu"_

_"__Tunggu Ame! Okaasanmu mengurus desa? Memang Hanzo tidak memerintah?"_

_"__Ah, Hanzo? Saya hanya tahu kalau dia terakhir menjabat sebagai Amekage 7 tahun yang lalu, itu kata Okaasan saja sih.. Katanya dia mati di tangan Pain-sama yang menjadi Amekage sekarang"_

_"__Waduh, siapa lagi itu? Ternyata sejak kematianku banyak yang berubah ya.."_

_"__Yah.. begitulah, Yahiko-san"_

_"__Jadi Okaasanmu itu Pain-sama?" tanya Yahiko menebak seakan tersadar dari pernyataan-pernyataan Ame barusan._

_"__Bukan! Bukan! Okaasan beda lagi ceritanya kalau sama Pain-sama.. yang jelas saya sudah janji tidak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa identitas Okaasan"_

_"__Wah wah.. aku mengerti.." Sedikit Yahiko termanggut, namun masih dilihatnya wajah sendu Ame, masih terlihat mengganjal untuk diceritakan lebih lagi._

_"__Lalu? Otousanmu?"_

_"__Sudah mati kata Okaasan, sudah lama sebelum saya lahir katanya"_

_"__Ah, maaf.."_

_"__Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Saya sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri seharian.." ujar Ame dengan senyum getirnya lagi._

_"__Amegakure masih keras sekali kehidupannya.. padahal dulu aku hanya berharap bisa mengubah dunia ini damai dan tenteram"_

_"__Ah.. saya juga berpikir demikian.. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau bisa mati, Yahiko-san?" Ame kini membuat topik baru. Yahiko hanya tersenyum tipis sambil bersandar pada dinding lapuk yang terlapis sulur-sulur._

_"__Yah, tidak terlalu penting sih.. Aku mati demi menyelamatkan pacarku saat itu"_

_"__Pacar?"_

_"__Yah.. begitu.. aku saat ini hanya berharap agar dia masih baik-baik saja"_

_"__Oh.."_

_"__Ah, hujan sudah reda tuh! Sebaiknya kau pulang, Ame-chan.."_

_"__Ah, baik! Terima kasih sudah menemani saya, Yahiko-san" ucap Ame terakhir kalinya seraya beranjak berlari meninggalkan rumah usang tersebut menuju rumahnya._

**Begitu.. aku kira ini bagian penting, tapi ternyata tidak terlalu ya? Coba aku baca memorinya yang lebih lampau lagi!**

_"Otousan dimana, kaa-san?" _

**Suara cempreng Ame yang membuktikan bahwa aku berada pada memori masa lalu Ame yang berusia lebih dini lagi dari sebelumnya.**

_"Otousanmu telah mati" jawab sang Okaasan dengan dingin. Wanita itu melepaskan sentuhan maskaranya pada bulu matanya dan menutupnya kembali. Kemudian ia bersiap membenahi rambutnya._

_"Kenapa bisa begitu? Siapa nama Otousan Ame?"_

_Wanita itu menunduk lesu seakan sedang memutar ulang kejadian lampaunya. Ia mulai menggulung rambutnya di sebelah kanan sehingga terbentuk sanggul mini yang indah._

_"Nanti saja kalau kau sudah besar"  
Jawabnya dengan kaku, tetap saja lidahnya seperti terasa kelu untuk menceritakan kenangan pahitnya dulu._

_Kemudian ia menggerakkan sebuah kertas dengan ninjutsunya hingga terbentuk sebuah origami mawar. Lalu dengan telaten ia memasangkan mawar itu di depan sanggul mini bagian kanan kepalanya._

_"Aku pergi dulu" sambil menatap Ame, terlihat pipinya yang basah entah itu air biasa atau air mata. Wanita itu berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke sebuah kursi di teras dekat pintu rumahnya._

_Pandangan Ame tertuju pada Okaasannya yang sedang mengambil kain hitam di atas kursi. Tepatnya sebuah jubah hitam, mengenakan jubah tersebut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, khususnya untuk kedua lengan, perut, dan punggung yang sebelumnya tak terbalut kain apapun._

_Pandangan Ame menuju jubah hitam yang terlihat bermotif awan merah ketika telah dikenakan oleh wanita yang dipanggilnya kaa-san. "Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan pulang setelah misi hari ini selesai"_

* * *

"A-Akatsuki?" Pekik team 7 bersamaan, mereka melirik Ame yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasur samping Ino.  
"T-tak mungkin.." 

"Shh!" desis Ino melirik kasur mini dengan Inojin yang tertidur pulas di atasnya.  
"Ah, gomen. Kami takkan berteriak lagi" 

"Itulah yang kulihat, hanya saja zaman Akatsuki sudah lama dan aku lupa nama mereka kecuali Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain, dan Obito karena aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka" ujar Ino. 

"Mungkin hanya Akatsuki abal-abalan saja" Sakura berpositif thinking.

"Apa kau pernah melihat wajah orang itu sebagai anggota Akatsuki, ttebayo?" tanya Naruto. 

"Seingatku, tidak pernah. Tapi kayaknya aku pernah melihatnya di buku..buku apa aku lupa..." Ino mulai gelisah.

"Berarti benar, dia anggota Akatsuki" tukas Sai.  
"Itu hanya kayaknya, lho.." 

"Uh? Akatsuki? Aku gagal paham membayangkan wujudnya dari yang kamu ceritain!" keluh Naruto berusaha mengingat sesuatu. 

"Memang kamu pernah bertemu yang mirip dengannya?" tanya Ino yang alhasil semua pandangan menuju ke arah Naruto.

"E-Entahlah aku juga sudah lupa" ujar Naruto janggal menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "_Jangan-jangan.. dia! Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia!_" 

"Tak usah banyak dipikirkan, kami bisa mencari sendiri buku bingo Akatsuki" dengan semangat 45, tim 7 meminta izin Ino untuk pamit dan memintanya menjaga tubuh Ame yang tak sadarkan diri. 

* * *

**PERPUSTAKAAN DESA**

"Kalian menemukan buku BINGO nya?" 

"Tidak" jawab Sai dan Sakura putus asa. 

"Memang tidak ada!" lanjut Naruto tersenyum bodoh, menunggu reaksi kedua sahabatnya sampai muncul perempatan jidat.

"Heh?!Tau dari mana?" 

"Tuh!" tunjuk Naruto pada pria penjaga perpustakaan desa. 

"Haihhh! Capek tau! Lalu sekarang buku itu di siapa?" tanya Sakura tak sabar. 

"Aku tak tahu betul wajahnya apalagi namanya, pokoknya dia kunoichi berambut cokelat panjang dan jepit" tutur penjaga perpustakaan desa itu. 

"Yang benar saja! Cewek seperti itu mah banyak di desa kita!" kesal Sakura.. lagi. Ia menepok jidat dan keluar dari area itu dengan kesal, memandang langit yang hampir sore.

Naruto dan Sai ikut keluar menyusul sahabat perempuannya itu, mendengus biasa dan menarik nafas dalam. "Sudahlah.." 

"Hari hampir sore, lebih baik kita segera pulangkan Ame, siapa tau disana juga banyak informasi" ujar Sai tersenyum sabar. "Benar, pukul 3 kita akan kesini lagi" ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja telah meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. 

"Naruto seperti ingin buru-buru pulang sih daritadi?" tanya Sai masih tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang berubah daripada ia saat remaja dulu.

Naruto yang saat itu mendengar jelas ucapan Sai menghentikan langkahnya. 

"Biasa! Jatah buat istri!" jawab Naruto lantang dan terkekeh tak tahu malunya. 

Sakura dan Sai cengo. "Dasarr! Dari dulu dia emang mesumnya nggak pernah hilang!"

"Loh, tapi kan udah punya istri, nggak mesum dong!" ucap Sai terkekeh seakan ia membela kemesuman Naruto. 

Sakura sweatdrop, namun ia teringat sesuatu tiba-tiba. "Huft.. iya saja, ah! Iya! aku belum menyusui Sarada di rumah otousan dan okaasan" ujar Sakura dan dibalas anggukan Sai tanda mereka segera berpisah dari tempat itu. 

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**4000 words gaiss :v**

**Chapter 2/3 dari arc Intro. Selanjutnya akan ada chapter Diary:^**

**Mind to review? :**


	3. Hidden Information

**Chap terakhir Arc Awalan!**

**GENRE FOR THIS CHAP : Drama, Action/Slight Action**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter Guide ada di Summary**

**Chapter selanjutnya beda Arc yapz**

**Mungkin ada typo atau yang ngga baku, tolong dimaafkan? :**

**Hepi readingg..**

* * *

**Yamanaka's Flower Shop**

Seorang gadis bersurai jingga hanya berjalan menyapa tiap sudut toko yang berpajangkan buket-buket bunga. Ame baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. 

Berwarna-warni rangkaian bunga yang berada di toko itu, namun ia hanya menunjukkan pandangan matanya pada satu buket bunga yang berada di samping kasir. 

Entah mengapa ia berhenti lama menatap buket bunga mawar putih itu ketika tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. 

"Ame? Kau disini rupanya. Sudah sadar ya?" sapa seorang wanita blonde panjang sebagai si empu toko bunga. 

"Oh, kau menginginkan bunga itu? Ambillah saja"

Ame menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. lagipula, saya ingin bertanya, mengapa saya bisa pingsan?" ucapnya tiba-tiba merendahkan suaranya. 

Ino terdiam, menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan, lebih baik jangan pikirkan itu dulu, tim 7 akan datang kembali mengantarmu pulang" 

Ame hanya membalas Ino dengan tatapan datar, bersamaan dengan suara lonceng dan pintu tokonya terbuka.  
"Ino-chaaan! Konnichiwaa..! Kau ada di dalam?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Suara khasnya yang lucu dan sapaan akrabnya memungkinkan dia adalah salah satu teman pemilik toko bunga itu. 

"Ah! Aku ada kok! Masuklah" sahut Ino dari dalam, menyambut teman bercepol dua khasnya. 

"Ada apa yah? Apa kita akan reuni perempuan lagi?" tanya Ino dengan semangat. 

"Aaa, tidak-tidak.. Aku harus mengurusi ujian Chunin bulan depan, haha.. jadi sibuk banget!" 

"Yahh, padahal sudah semangat akunya" desah Ino murung. 

"Ahahah! Tidak-tidak.. oh ya, aku ingin membeli bunga yang sama seperti kemarin. Tapi aku membeli yang lain juga satu"

"O..oh! Silahkan" Ino mempersilahkannya melihat-lihat ke dalam. 

"Waah, sugoii.. Kau menambah buket dengan jenis bunga berbeda ya? Biasanya aku tak melihat ini" ucap wanita bernama Tenten itu menunjuk rangkaian bunga perpaduan bunga matahari dengan bunga lili. 

"Ah, iya.. aku tapi belum tahu apa ada nilai jualnya yang itu, haha" 

"Itu ku beli saja!" 

"Ah? kau serius? Aku tak pernah tahu ada buket yang seperti ini, aku benar-benar mengarangnya!" 

Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak kok, aku dan Lee hanya menginginkan bunga untuk Neji saja.., dan kurasa dengan bunga matahari pasti Neji akan senang disana" timpal Tenten dengan senyuman hangatnya. 

Ino menatap mengerti, melukiskan senyuman lagi sebagai timpalannya. "_Iya.. sudah lumayan lama juga dia pergi"_

"Hoho, tenang saja! Neji pasti suka dengan semua bunga yang kurangkai, kan?" celetuk Ino tersenyum miring. 

"Ah, iyaiyaa" jawab Tenten malas.  
"Aku ambil dua, berapa harganya? Ah, semoga saja uang patungan Lee cukup huh" 

"He? Kenapa kau tidak ajak Lee saja kesini?" 

"Hei, hei! Kau tahu, Lee sedang di rumah sakit menemani istrinya yang habis melahirkan tahu!" ucap Tenten sambil merogoh isi dompetnya. 

"Wah, wah.. Metal Lee itu ya? kemarin kita jenguk anaknya lucu banget wkwk!"

"Yah, itu kemarin.. sekarang Metal Lee sudah dipaksa pakai baju hijau kebangsaannya si Rock Lee tuh!" ucap Tenten setengah terkekeh. 

"Waduh, gabisa bayangin" Sontak Ino sweatdrop dan terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Tenten.

Kemudian dengan cepat ia membungkuskan sebuket bunga yang diminta Tenten dan struk seperti biasanya. 

"Berapa?" 

"10.000 ryo" jawabnya sambil memberikan struk yang telah keluar duluan.

Namun alih-alih tatapan Tenten mengarah pada Ame yang masih asing di matanya. 

"Dia Ame, dari Amegakure. Tim Kakashi memintaku untuk menjaganya sebentar sampai mereka kembali lagi" lanjut Ino memasangkan tas plastik berisi buket dan struk pada dua jemari Tenten yang sedang mematung memerhatikan gadis itu. 

"Wah, wah? Kau belajar darimana, gadis kecil?" tanya Tenten tak menghiraukan ucapan Ino. Ia beralih pada kegiatan Ame yang tampak melipat sebuah kertas putih menjadi sebuah origami. 

"Belajar" timpal Ame singkat. 

"A, oh.. Haha" Tenten hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.  
"_Dingin banget deh, dari klan mana sih?_" 

Tenten mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat meskipun baru pertama melihatnya, ia berjongkok hingga badannya setinggi Ame yang sedang duduk juga.  
"Apa kau bisa memperlihatkanku cara membuatnya dari awal? Namaku Tenten, salam kenal!" 

"Ame, Eh? Tenten?" jawabnya setengah terkejut, lalu Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Ame menaikkan suaranya ketika mengetahui nama Tenten. 

"Ah, iya?..Namaku Tenten" 

**_"_****_Teman inspirasiku saat ujian Chuunin kemarin.. Namanya Tenten"_**

**_"_****_Benarkah?"_**

**_"_****_Iyap! Ah! Nanti dulu ya, Ame! Aku ada misi rank S dari Tenshi-sama nih!"_**

**_"_****_A-Ah, iya.. Hati-hati, Ajisai-nee chan!"_**

"Ah? Halo? Ame?" tegur Tenten menyapa Ame yang mendadak melamun. 

"A, Ah maaf, Tenten-san" 

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Tenten memastikan, melihat respon Ame sebeumnya mendadak melamun mendengar namanya. 

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa" ucap Ame menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum. 

"Ah, sampai lupa.. kau bisa mengajariku membuatnya itu, Ame?" tanya Tenten kedua kalinya mengulang topik pembicaraan. 

"Boleh" Jawabnya mantap, tiba-tiba saja ia memejamkan matanya seperti memfokuskan sesuatu.

Pada saat itu Tenten dan Ino dibuat terkejut akan beberapa lembar kertas yang tiba-tiba muncul perlahan dari punggung tangan Ame. Tentu saja!

_Uhuk! Uhuk!_

"Astaga, Ame-chan! Kau tak apa? Dan.. bagaimana bisa kertas muncul dari permukaan kulitmu?!" gelisah Ino yang notabene mendapat amanah untuk menjaganya, tentu saja khawatir melihat Ame terbatuk seperti tersedak seperti itu. 

"Chakra..Ninjutsu.."

"Ini ninjutsu yang okaasan ajarkan pada saya untuk perlindungan pertama kalau-kalau saya diserang.. tapi saya belum terbiasa, jadi badan saya belum fit untuk ninjutsu ini" tutur Ame lirih, namun ia terlihat seperti sudah biasa dari kejadian ini, mencoba memfokuskan kegiatannya pada kertas yang baru saja ia keluarkan dengan chakranya. 

"Jangan khawatirkan saya... kita mulai saja caranya" ujarnya kembali sembari mencoba tersenyum simpul pada Tenten. 

* * *

"Tadaima.."

"Sai?" Sambut Ino mendapati suaminya pulang, namun tak bersama timnya. "Dimana yang lain? Bukankah kalian akan mengantar Ame pulang?" tanyanya, memandang Ame yang juga masih sibuk mengobrol dengan Tenten. 

"Sebentar lagi, nanti jam 3, mereka ada urusan rumah juga.. kan kasihan.." 

"He? Urusan rumah?"

Melepas beberapa alat ninjanya dan sepatunya, Sai duduk di kursi tamu bersamaan Ame dan Tenten. 

"Yap, Sakura harus menyusui Sarada.." 

"Naruto?" 

"Umm.. " 

"_Perasaanku ngga enak_" batin Tenten memicingkan matanya pada Sai.

"Ada jatah buat istri katanya!" ucap Sai jujur. Tentu saja. 

"Sai!-"

"Tak apa.. tak apa.." ucapan Ino terpotong serta pandangannya beralih pada Tenten yang telah menutup telinga Ame. 

"Memangnya anak kecil tahu istilah itu?" tanya Sai masih tersenyum menyebalkan. Perempatan di jidat Ino muncul. _"Pengen nampol.. tapi suami sendiri.. sabar.."_

"Um, ada apa ya?" tanya Ame seusai Tenten menyingkirkan tangannya dari telinga gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" ujar Tenten terkekeh hambar. Ia tentu saja dengan cepat mengalihkan topik obrolannya kembali pada Ame, sementara Sai hendak masuk ke dalam. 

Ino masih bertanya-tanya hingga mengekori suaminya ke kamar, "Lalu.. jam 3?" 

"Yap, misi kita ke Amegakure dan informasi lainnya memerlukan waktu lama, jadi kita harus bersiap-siap lagi dulu" ujar Sai. 

"Owh.."

"T-Tapi Sai.." 

"Huss.. masih ada anak kecil di rumah, jangan iri sama Naruto Hinata dulu ya, sayang.. nanti habis aku pulang saja" potong Sai mengecup cepat bibir istrinya.

"Uh, iya iya!" 

Segera saja Sai mandi dan mengambil baju misinya yang lain untuk persiapan jam 3. 

* * *

"Ino-chan! Ini uangnya! Aku mau ke pemakaman nih! Sudah sore!" Tenten menaikkan volume suaranya meminta agar Ino keluar menuju tokonya. 

"Hum, oke-oke" sahut Ino datang berlari dan menerima 10.000 ryo yang diterimanya.

"Terimakasih yah! Jaa Ino-chan, Ame-chan!" pamit Tenten hendak meninggalkan mereka, sebelum akhirnya Ame memanggil. 

"A-Ano, Tenten-san!"

"Eh? Iya.." Tenten pun menghentikan langkahnya segera, menatap Ame yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. 

"Kau akan berziarah bukan?"

"Eh, iya? Kenapa?" 

"Bunga-bunga yang tadi kulipat.. bawalah.." ujar Ame menyerahkan lima buah origami mawar buatannya yang ia tunjukkan pada Tenten sebelumnya.

"Eh? Bu-" 

"Terima saja Tenten-san, Okaasan bilang kalau bunga kertas tidak akan layu seperti bunga-bunga yang lainnya" ucapnya tersenyum hangat, seperti ikut serta dalam doa untuk Neji. 

"Ah, begitu.. terimakasih banyak Ame-chan.." sahut Tenten menerima lima buah origami mawar dari Ame.

"Sama-sama" 

* * *

"Yosshaa! Ayo kita berangkat!" pekik Naruto bersemangat. Semangat? Yap, tidak seperti tadi siang tentunya. Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman, hendak membalas mengatakan sesuatu namun entah ada angin apa Sakura menonjok pipi Sai. 

"Jangan terlalu jujur!" geram Sakura pada Sai. (Yang tahu maksudnya, oke :v) melihat gadis kecil 7 tahun aka Ame yang terduduk santai menunggu tim 7 untuk memulai perjalanannya. 

_"__Habis ngasih jatah kok bisa semangat ya? Hm.." _gumam Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. 

"Iya-iya.." sahut Sai mengelus pipinya yang tertonjok, kembali menjalankan misi mengantarkan Ame pulang tentunya. 

"Eh, tidak harus pakai jalur darat kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak kok, tidak" jawab Naruto, yang akhirnya membuat Sai mengeluarkan gulungan. 

"Ninpo! Choju Giga!" seperti biasa ketika hendak menjalankan misi, Sai membuat dua burung putih raksasa sebagai kendaraan tercepat agar timnya cepat sampai. 

Tentu singkatnya mereka sudah sampai dengan cuaca yang tak mungkin kalau tidak hujan. 

"Kalian lagi?" tanya dua penjaga gerbang Amegakure entah menatap mereka-tim 7 kesal.

"Yap, ini misi juga. Apa salahnya lagi kalau tetangga berkunjung kesini?" ucap Sai menampilkan senyum menyebalkannya. Namun bagimana bisa, penjaga Amegakure yang terkenal ketatnya telah membukakan mereka pintu gerbang. 

"Kami masih mengawasi kalian, beruntung kemarin kalian kesini ulah kalian tidak ketahuan" ancam salah satu dari dua penjaga Amegakure tersebut. 

"Lalu apa yang mau kalian lakukan pada kami? Kalian kan tak punya pemimpin" ucap ketus Sai memiringkan senyumnya, membuat Naruto dan Sakura bergidik. 

_DEG!_

"A-Apa maksudnya, Sai-san? T-tentu saja desa saya punya pemimpin!"

"Entahlah, Ame-chan.. itu kata mereka, dan katanya sih kekuasaan ada di tangan warga Amegakure" sahut Sakura, entah membuat Ame melebarkan matanya. 

"Tunggu dulu! 'Desa saya'? Kau berasal dari sini, nak?" sahut salah satu penjaga gerbang kembali, meminta mereka untuk berhenti sebentar. 

"Iya.. tapi ceritanya panjang sampai saya tidak menetap disini lama" timpal Ame cepat. 

"Tadi kau menanyakan soal Sandaime-sonchou?"

Ame mengangguk lagi, penasaran. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tim 7 yang mendengar itu juga membalikkan badan ikut serta penasaran. 

"Kau akan tahu sendiri" ujar penjaga gerbang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu sesaat mereka menatap tim 7 yang kemudian turut serta mendengarkan. Seperti kabar tersembunyi yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun kecuali yang berdarah Amegakure saja. 

* * *

"Ini rumah saya" ujar Ame merendahkan suaranya menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terlihat jelek dan kotor. Kayu-kayunya benar-benar lapuk seperti rumah hantu yang tak ada penghuninya.

Ame berjalan masuk yang kemudian disusul mereka, melihat-lihat isi rumah yang berasa goa. 

"Maaf rumah saya seperti ini, Okaasan tidak memperhatikannya karena ia jarang datang kesini" ucapnya pelan. Masih dipenuhi rasa bingung dalam hatinya, akan perkataan dua penjaga gerbang tadi. 

Mereka menatap gadis itu tak mengerti. Okaasan mana yang tidak memperhatikan rumahnya sendiri?  
"Tapi okaasanmu tinggal disini kan?" 

"Tidak.. Ia tidak disini, dia hanya datang mengecek saya lalu pergi lagi" 

_"Jahatnya.."_

"Kalian bisa tidur di kasur, saya bisa tidur di sofa ini" ucap Ame datar yang mulai membersihkan sofanya.  
"Tidak, tidak, kamu tidur di kasur saja"  
"Kamu kan masih kecil -ttebayo" ucap Naruto meyakinkan, yang hanya dijawab oh ria dari Ame. 

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya tidur dulu nee-san, nii san"

Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, kemudian dengan cepat Ame membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan pada kasur lapuknya. 

"Rumah ini benar-benar mengerikan" desis Sai berkeliling isi rumah. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya telah duduk menyandarkan diri mereka pada dinding. 

"Ya, besok pagi kita lanjutkan misinya. Sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu" ujar Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya.  
Sai tidak menghiraukan, ia masih ingin berkeliling melihat-lihat isi rumah yang sebenarnya tidak ada spesial-spesialnya. 

Hingga ada sesuatu yang mengagetkannya.  
Sebuah figura usang dengan foto.  
Menampilkan foto sepasang ninja dengan ikat kepala Amegakure di dahi mereka.  
Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam yang sama, mirip seperti jubah Akatsuki namun tanpa corak awan merah di permukaannya. 

Mereka tampak tersenyum dengan latar hujan, ada pria bersurai jingga dengan model rambut seperti Naruto, dan disamping foto pria itu yang mungkin adalah kekasihnya, seorang wanita bersurai biru pendek dengan sematan origami bunga di ujung kepala kanannya.  
Lalu seorang pria bersurai merah yang tampak dari kejauhan, dan mungkin tak menyadari adanya kamera disitu. Itulah yang mengejutkan Sai sekali lagi, pria bersurai merah itu memiliki mata berpola riak alias mata Rinnegan. 

"Sai?" sapa seseorang dari belakang, membuat pria yang dipanggilnya tersentak kaget. 

"Kau gak tidur?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin keliling dulu" timpalnya, sorot mata Naruto kemudian mengarah pada benda yang dipegang Sai, sebuah figura.

"Tampaknya kau menemukan sesuatu?"  
"Oh ini.." Sai memberikan sebuah figura dengan foto sepasang kekasih di dalamnya.

Melihat itu, iris mata birunya membelalak tajam menatap kedua orang di dalam foto dan tentu Sai menyadarinya. 

"Kau mengenalnya? Aku hanya curiga dengan lelaki yang memiliki mata seperti Madara dan Obito" tunjuk Sai memicingkan matanya pada gambar pria bersurai merah yang terlihat jauh dari kamera. 

**''Kita pernah bertemu mereka"** suara Kurama menggema dari dalam mindscape, meminta Naruto untuk menjawabnya. 

_"Benar, aku tak akan salah lihat lagi, bisa-bisanya kita menemukan informasi lampau Akatsuki"_

  
** "Berarti wanita ini.."  
**_"Konan Akatsuki_" timpalnya, Kurama hanya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. 

**"Kau lihat Naruto? Mata wanita itu dan warna rambut pria itu?"  
**  
_"He? Ada apa? Apa yang salah?"_

**"Dasar, kau masih bodoh!"  
**_"Hei! Aku tak bo-"_

"Ah!" Sesaat Naruto tersentak setelah mendapat tuturan dari Kurama yang berada di mindscapenya.  
Iris matanya menatap lekat foto couple yang dibawanya. Menangkap warna rambut pria yang bersurai jingga, dan iris mata wanita di sampingnya yang berwarna amber madu. 

**"Sama seperti anak yang kau temukan kemarin" **ujar Kurama setelah menyadari Naruto yang telah mengetahuinya. 

"Aku mengenal tiga-tiganya" tutur Naruto to the point. Tuturannya tentu membuat Sai semakin penasaran.  
"Rinnegan" desis Sai. 

"Siapa mereka?" 

"Akatsuki.. mereka Akatsuki. Aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka, pria ini dan wanita ini" tunjuk Naruto pada sosok wanita yang tersenyum menghadap kamera dan sosok bersurai merah yang jauh di belakangnya. 

"Lalu, aku hanya melihat mayat pria ini" lanjutnya menunjuk foto pria bersurai jingga yang juga tersenyum bersama wanita di sampingnya. 

"Sai! Kau lihat foto pasangan ini? Ka-"  
"Ya, aku hanya mengira mereka adalah orangtuanya Ame" potong Sai, ternyata sahabat bersurai hitamnya telah mengetahui dengan cepat. 

"Dan kau bilang Akatsuki kan?" ujar Sai memicingkan matanya pada kamar Ame yang tak jauh dari pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tatapan aneh dari Sai, "Dia berbahaya" lanjutnya. 

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?!" 

"Kita harus membunuhnya"  
Sontak Naruto mencengkeram kerah baju Sai, mengerutkan dahinya marah dari tuturan Sai barusan. "Apa maksudmu dari membunuh?! Apa kau tak punya hati, hah?! Dia masih kecil apalagi tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Naruto, Sai hanya menatapnya datar lalu melepaskan diri dari sahabatnya. 

Iris mata hitamnya kembali menatap wanita di dalam foto itu. "Bisa-bisanya ia memiliki keturunan, Akatsuki harus dibinasakan" 

"Bodoh! Aku akan melindunginya meski darimu!" pekik Naruto menatap tajam sahabatnya dengan kesal. 

Sai tak menghiraukan apa kata Naruto, ia kembali berjalan menjauhinya dan menginjak sesuatu lagi.  
Sebuah kertas. Dan ini benar-benar kebetulan yang langka. 

Dengan penasaran kembali, ia mengambil kertas itu dan ternyata memang ada sebuah tulisan di dalamnya.

_Nagato tidak boleh tahu kalau aku seperti ini._

_Akatsuki ya? Aku akan kabur dari mereka sebelum aku berhasil melahirkan anakku.  
Menjijikkan! Aku benci dunia ini!_

Kaget membaca tulisan ini, Sai kembali memperhatikan tulisan tadi. Dan ia mengerti, tentang kehidupan rahasia Akatsuki.

Melipat secarik kertas yang ia temukan lalu mengantonginya. Beranjak berjalan ke depan menginterogasi rumah kembali, "Hei! Sai! Kau dengar tidak?!"  
Masih berjalan ke depan tidak menghiraukan Naruto meneriakinya. 

Menghela nafas kasar, Naruto kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya dekat dengan kamar Ame. Sambil menyimpan sebuah figura yang baru saja Sai temukan, memandangi foto pasangan ninja dengan sayu dan selidik.

**"Ada apa?"**

_"Kenapa?"_

**"Kau seperti ada yang mengganjal"  
**_"Tidak, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi dulu, saat aku bertemu dengan Nagato, ia tak pernah_ menceritakan hubungan dua sahabatnya, dan partnernya-Konan tidak pernah menceritakan hubungan dengan pria ini-Yahiko"

**"Begitu? Kau masih ingat benar ya? Padahal itu 5 tahun yang lalu"**

_"T-tentu saja! Aku tak akan pernah melupakan sejarah shinobi yang mereka jalani. Aku benar-benar mengapresiasi kegiatan mereka yang berusaha mendamaikan dunia"  
_**"Tapi itu saat mereka muda dulu kan? Lalu mereka-"**

_"Ya, aku tau. Mereka memang mengambil jalan yang salah, tapi aku berhasil meluruskan mereka bukan?"_

**"Dan saat itu pula kau melupakan, keadaan wanita di foto ini"  
"Mungkin dia masih hidup"**

_"Ya, kita tidak pernah tahu kabar Akatsuki yang satu ini, kesembilan lainnya telah kita ketahui dari berbagai informasi bahwa mereka telah mati"_

**"Ya, kau sendiri melihatnya di buku BINGO kan? Namun hanya wanita ini di dalam Buku BINGO yang statusnya masih belum diketahui"**

_"Aku harus mencarinya"_

* * *

**SAKURA POV**  
"Uhh.. dingin banget, mana pintunya jebol, udara dinginnya sampai ke kamar Ame nggak ya?" desahku kedinginan, melirik Ame yang terbaring tidur dengan pulas tanpa selimut atau semacamnya yang mungkin membuatnya kedinginan. 

Aku tak bisa tidur daritadi hanya karena udara dingin hujan yang masuk ke dalam rumah lapuk ini, tapi untung saja kamar Ame tak bocor. Karena aku melihat banyak lubang pada atap rumah ini sehingga membuat hujan dapat menerobos masuk menjadi genangan. 

"Sial, aku jadi kebelet" gumamku bergegas mencari ruangan yang disebut 'kamar mandi' di dalam rumah ini. Oh, ayolah aku harus berkeliling mencari kamar mandi sendiri atau tanya Ame ya? 

"Sakura-san?" suara gadis seperti menyapa tertuju padaku dari dalam kamar yang tak jauh dariku. Yap, Ame.  
Terkaget saat aku melihatnya telah berdiri di belakangku, apalagi dengan rambutnya yang panjang saat malam hari. Yah, beruntunglah warna rambutnya cerah, kalau tidak..  
Uh! Mikirin apa sih aku ini? 

"Sakura-san mau ke toilet?" tanya gadis itu masih sayu.  
"Iya sih, kok tau?" 

"Sakura-san daritadi kelihatan ingin ke toilet" 

"Ah, iya haha.. kamu tidur saja Ame. Maaf aku menggangguku tadi" 

"Tidak kok, Sakura-san, saya berhubung juga mau ke toilet" ujarnya tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula saya belum memberitahu dimana toiletnya, ikuti saya" 

"Uhm, iya" Akhirnya aku mengikuti gadis itu, yah meski sempat takut karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba di belakangku padahal sebelumnya aku melihatnya tertidur pulas. 

"Toilet disini, Sakura-san tunggu saya sebentar bisa? Toiletnya cuma satu, gomen" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu toilet yang ia maksud.  
Oke, aku hanya perlu menunggu sambil menahan rasa kebelet yang.. ahh! sudahlah! aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi! 

Hawa makin lama makin dingin, Ame masih lama menggunakan toiletnya. Apa tidak ada tisu ya di dalam? Oh, yang benar saja! Ini kan rumah tua! Ditinggal 5 tahun lagi! 

Mencoba mondar-mandir agar tidak kedinginan kalau berdiam saja, sampai akhirnya aku tak sengaja melihat..  
Ya!  
Sebuah toilet lain. 

Bukannya Ame bilang kalau toiletnya hanya satu? Aku tak mengerti.  
Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengeceknya, memang dari luar saja terlihat seperti toilet, dalamnya mungkin harus kupastikan juga.  
Aku memasuki toilet lain itu, dan benar saja. Di dalam masih ada WC dan tisu yang masih banyak, meski lantai telah kotor dan berdebu. 

Ada shower juga, mungkin karena sudah lama tak terpakai, showernya tidak akan nyala, begitu pula WC nya.  
Tidak ada yang janggal, sampai aku membuka WC nya juga normal-normal saja.  
Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai saja, selagi memang masih aman. 

Masih belum ada yang janggal sampai saat ini. Apa Ame lupa kalau toiletnya ada dua?  
Yah, nanti kutanyakan saja setelah aku menyelesaikan 'buang air'ku ini.  
Sesaat hendak kusiram WCnya, meski kalau airnya mati, tapi setidaknya air untuk menyiram WC terakhir kali masih tersimpan di dalamnya bukan? 

Tidak ada di atas, sepertinya tombol 'flush' atau keran penyiramnya di bawah WC. Jadi aku harus merendahkan badanku mencari alat itu, dan..  
Ini baru janggalnya! 

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" ucapku menahan volume suara.  
Memang aku berhasil menemukan kerannya dan segera menghidupkan untuk menyiramnya.  
Tapi ada sesuatu lain yang sangat mengejutkanku. 

Apakah kecoa?  
Bukan, bukan itu.  
Dengan sangat penasaran, aku mengambil sesuatu di bawah WC tersebut agar terlihat lebih jelas. 

Dan sekarang sangat jelas. Aku menemukan sebuah jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang terlipat rapi dengan robekan yang banyak di sekujur kainnya.  
_"Akatsuki?"_

Apa ini? Pikiranku jauh melayang-layang sudah.  
Lebih baik aku memberitahu ini kepada Sai dan Naruto! 

CKLEK  
"Leganya" desisku tenang. Aku harus memberi tahu barang ini kepada mereka-  
"Sakura-san?!"

Suara gadis ini mengejutkanku sekali lagi. Dia tepat berdiri di sampingku horror.  
Raut wajahnya menandakan marah, kenapa? Apa aku salah memakai toilet? Atau..? 

"Itu toilet khusus Okaasan saya! kau tidak boleh memakainya! Okaasan bahkan melarangku memakainya!" ujar Ame dengan raut geram padaku. 

"A-ah, gomen aku..tak tau Ame.. aku benar-benar kebelet"  
"Lalu? Kau membawa apa itu dari toilet Okaasan? Itu semua punyanya! Kau jangan mencurinya!"

DEG! 

Semua ini punya Okaasannya?!

Jadi.. memang benar dari Ino! Dia— 

Mengambil sebuah kunaiku dengan cepat dan mengambil posisi awal bertarung. Tentu saja membuat Ame terkejut yang tiba-tiba melihat aku seperti ini. 

_"Akatsuki harus dimusnahkan! Termasuk keluarga kandungnya, atau bahkan keturunannya. Kecuali Sasuke dan Orochimaru, dia sudah membayar kejahatannya dengan membantu banyak kita waktu perang, bukan?"_

_"Tapi.. Hokage-dono? Menurut daftar BINGO Akatsuki, dan salah satunya dari desa saya, Hoshigaki Kisame, keluarganya yaitu klan Hoshigaki, mereka sangat berjasa untuk desa kami, saya tidak akan membantai klan mereka dengan alasan seperti itu!" ucap Mei mengernyitkan dahinya._

_Para kage lainnya terdiam dan berpikir. Memang seharusnya untuk membunuh semua yang berkaitan dengan Akatsuki yang notabene sangat merugikan dunia shinobi, namun juga ada pengecualian juga tentunya, bukan?_

_"Kalau Chiyo masih hidup, aku tak akan tega membunuhnya hanya karena dia nenek dari seorang Akatsuki" ucap Gaara membuka suaranya, ia mendukung Mei saat itu._

_"Kalau saya setuju dengan Hokage-dono" kini Raikage membuka suaranya mendukung Kakashi yang saat itu juga memikirkan pertimbangan Mei._

_"Itu karena tidak ada Akatsuki yang berasal dari desamu, Raikage-dono. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib keluarga mereka yang tak berdosa terbunuh hanya karena salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka adalah seorang Akatsuki" Ohnoki kini membuka suaranya, mendukung Mei dan Gaara._

_"Tenanglah, bukan itu maksudku.. Aku hanya mengira, kalau-kalau Akatsuki memiliki sebuah ikatan yang paling dekat, yaitu keluarga. Keluarga yang ditinggalkan mungkin saja masih menyimpan dendam atas kematian anggota keluarga mereka" terang Kakashi setelah perdebatan mereka._

_"Tapi, tidak semuanya tak baik, kan?"_

_"Benar"_

_"Awasi saja gerak-gerik keluarga mereka, apabila ada yang mencurigakan.. segera bunuh!" tegas Kakashi yang kemudian mendapat anggukan persetujuan para kage lainnya._

_"Gerak-gerik mencurigakan itu juga termasuk perkataaan yang membelanya"_

Aku tak sengaja mendengar rapat para kage saat itu, dan sepertinya para Anbu yang diperintahkan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik keluarga Akatsuki. Karena para Chuunin dan Jounin tidak pernah diberitahu oleh Kakashi-sensei tentang isi rapat mengenai hal lampau Akatsuki dan kebijakannya itu. 

"S-Sakura-san?!"  
Tak memedulikan kalimatnya, aku langsung mengerahkan serangan kunai tepat pada belakang Ame. Benar! Seseorang telah menguping pembicaraan dan hendak menargetkan gadis ini! 

"Uchiha Sakura.. Kau membela anak ini ya? Tapi maaf, Rokudaime-sama memerintahkan kami untuk membawanya" ucap wanita bersurai ungu panjang dengan topeng anbunya. Aku mengenalnya, Uzuki Yugao. 

"Yugao-san! Aku tau itu dan aku bisa meminta sensei untuk tidak membunuhnya. Kabarkan pesanku pada Kakashi-sensei!" 

"Tidak-tidak.. muridnya atau bukan, tak ada alasan!" gertaknya, sementara Ame duduk terpojok ketakutan. 

**POV END**  
**AUTHOR POV**

GRAB!

"Kyaaa!" 

"Ame!"  
Dua orang dewasa lain berbalut kain hitam dan topeng anbu di wajahnya, mereka menangkap Ame yang saat itu sedang lengah berada di belakang mereka! Terlihat dari motif bentuk topengnya, yaitu Anbu neko dan rubah. 

"Sial!"

"CHA!" Tentu dengan cepat Sakura melayangkan tinjunya pada Anbu Yugao itu. 

"_Kawarimi!_"

"Membela sama dengan berkhianat, Uchiha Sakura!" ucap Yugao lagi..dari belakang Sakura cepat! 

DUK! 

Zleb! "Maaf Sakura-san, tapi terimakasih atas ilmu medisnya" ujar Yugao sebelum akhirnya suntikan bius mengenai leher belakang Sakura. 

"Sekarang kita tinggal mem-"

"Awas, Yugao-san!" pekik anbu neko tiba-tiba. Membuat reflek Yugao membalikkan badannya dan menahan serangan dari anbu rubah yang tiba-tiba membelot menyerang Yugao. 

SLASH! 

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" ucap Yugao kesal, merasa terkhianati oleh tim nya sendiri.

Anbu rubah tidak menjawab, ia tetap melakukan serangan dan berhasil Yugao tangkis tentunya. Dan sebaliknya, melayangkan katananya berkali-kali namun juga tertangkis. 

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang melihat kekacauan ini, sementara Ame masih terduduk lemas ketakutan. 

Entah kedatangan Naruto membuat anbu rubah kehilangan fokusnya dan menengok ke arah sumber suara. "Lawanmu disini, pengkhianat!" pekik Yugao sebelum akhirnya ia menyikut topeng anbu rubah hingga pecah. 

"Sai?!" panggil Naruto seusai ia melihat wajah anbu rubah yang berhasil terserang jatuh terduduk oleh Yugao. 

"Kapten Yugao, Naruto datang! Kita tak punya banyak waktu, segera urus anak ini!" ujar anbu neko memperingatkan. 

"Sakura! Sai, Apamak-" 

"Selamatkan Ame!" pekik Sai membuat Naruto tentu mengalihkan pandangannya pada keadaan Ame. Dua anbu Konoha telah membekap gadis itu hendak pergi. 

Sontak Naruto langsung mengejar mereka tentu dengan kagebunshin andalannya.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" 

"Kapten Yugao! Bagaimana ini?" 

"Cih!" Decihnya kesal, segera ia mengeluarkan gulungan dari sakunya dan membuka.

"Funyu no Jutsu!"

_(*Funyu no Jutsu bagi yang masih terdengar asing adalah jutsu yang bisa memasukkan atau mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan segel, biasanya segel tersebut berada di gulungan atau kertas. Pengguna jutsu ini antara lain : Tenten, Ajisai, dan Yugao Uzuki )_

Seketika Ame yang semula terbekap oleh Anbu Neko menghilang berkat Funyu no Jutsu milik Yugao. Mereka berdua berhenti berlari dan menghadapi bunshin Naruto.

"Aku yang menghadapinya, kau siapkan hewan kuchiyosemu!" perintah Yugao seusai menutup gulungannya kembali dan menyimpannya cepat. 

"HOI! Apa-apaan maksud kalian?" pekik salah satu bunshin Naruto yang notabene masih dalam penyerangan terhadap Yugao. 

"Maaf, Naruto-kun! Ini adalah perintah Rokudaime-sama! Kami para anbu tak dapat menolaknya" 

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, huh?!" 

"Maaf, kalau itu kami kurang tahu, kami harus membawanya, hidup atau mati pun" ujar Yugao masih berdecih menahan serangan para bunshin Naruto. Berkali-kali ia jatuh tersungkur tentu tak mungkin kuat menghadapi pahlawan perang di depannya itu. 

"Neko! Cepatlah! Aku tak bisa lama la-" 

PYASSH! 

Baru saja Yugao memeringatkan anbu Neko, hewan Kuchiyose datang menjemput mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun" ucap Yugao sebelum akhirnya burung kuchiyose milik anbu Neko itu melesat pergi dari Amegakure. 

"Sialan!" umpat Naruto hendak mengejar mereka. Namun langkahnya terhenti mengetahui keadaan Sai dan Sakura sebelumnya. 

"Naruto-kun" tepat saat itu Sai datang dengan dua burung miliknya serta Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sai! Apa maksudnya tadi?!" geram Naruto menarik kerah baju Sai lagi, "Tenanglah! Akan kujelaskan!" 

Sai melepas cengkeraman Naruto dari kerah bajunya dan berjalan kembali ke bawah tempat berteduh.

"Rokudaime-sama memang menyuruhku dan dua anbu lain untuk menangkap Ame, hidup atau mati. Memang dari kata-kata 'hidup atau mati' sepertinya Rokudaime benar-benar ingin menginginkan kematian anak itu" 

Naruto masih mengernyitkan dahinya kesal, tentu saja belum cukup dari penjelasan itu meskipun hanya dari tingkah laku Sai sejak keributan tadi.

"Kau lihat sendiri, aku menyerang kedua anbu Konoha itu? Itu memang aku mengkhianati mereka.. " raut wajah Naruto berubah, menunduk tanpa adanya emosi pada sahabatnya itu lagi. 

* * *

"Hoamm! Eeeeh?!" Sakura yang menguap terbangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba saja terkejut mendapat dirinya terbang di atas burung milik Sai. 

"Sakura-san!" 

"Akhirnya sadar juga, jangan panik! Kau tak akan jatuh meski kau sendirian di atas burungku" ujar Sai masih fokus menghadap depan, dengan Naruto yang di belakangnya. 

"Gimana nggak panik, bodoh! Kalian naik burung berdua, sedangkan aku yang pingsan naik burung sendiri tanpa ada yang menjaga!" geram Sakura kesal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja terlihat fokus pada sesuatu. 

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Sakura mengelus tengkuknya yang masih terasa nyeri setelah suntikan bius tadi. 

"Ceritanya panjang, para anbu desa kita hendak membawa Ame ke Rokudaime-sama" jawab Sai, Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar. 

"Wah bisa-bisanya kamu cepat kalah dalam satu serangan" ledek Sai mengetahui Sakura yang masih mengelus tengkuknya. 

"Sialan! Semua orang pasti juga ada waktunya lengah kan? Aku ngantuk tau!" kesal Sakura menahan malu, tentu saja saat itu ia memang sangat mengantuk. 

"Jadi kita sekarang pulang?" lanjut Sakura mengalihkan topik. 

"Tentu saja, para anbu pasti membawa Ame ke Konoha, bukan?"

"Hm.." 

"Wah gila!" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, masih fokus pada sesuatu berupa buku yang ia baca. 

"Fokus amat? Baca apa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang membelakanginya. 

"Wah anjay!"celetuk Naruto lagi tak mendengarkan Sakura.

"Woi! Naruto!" panggil Sakura sekali lagi kesal. 

"Oh, ini.. Sai menemukan delapan buku diary di rumah tadi!" ujar Naruto memperlihatkan delapan buku tipis nan usang ke belakang pada Sakura. Sai mengangguk pelan. 

"Kau mau membacanya?" tawar Naruto menyeberangkan tangannya membawa tumpukan buku diary seperti series saja.

"Wah, bagus dong! Kita bisa mengambil informasi dengan gampang dari diary milik Ame-chan!" 

"Bukan, bukan!" Sahut Sai tiba-tiba, Naruto ikut menggelengkan kepala. 

"Lebih tepatnya, itu diary milik Okaasan Ame."


	4. DIARY BOOK 1 : Childhood and Confession

**NEW ARC : Diary Book 1**

**Genre For Dis Chap : Fluff, Romance**

**Rate : T+/Slight M Maybe?**

**A/N : Chapter diary bukan berarti sudut pandang selalu 'pemilik diary' tersebut.. Kadang ada 'Author POV', itu berarti peristiwa yang bersamaan dengan kejadian di diary namun tak disadari oleh 'pemilik diary'. Yah, semoga mudeng lah ya maksud akuu wkwk ****J**

**Oh yak, note lagi, Sonchou itu Kades ya gaiss, Kades:Kepala Desa. Udah tau? Ndapapa ngasih tau aja:v**

**Kalau ada kata tak baku, mohon dimaafkan ya zheyenkk ;))**

**Hepi readingg..**

* * *

Sakura : Aku mungkin memulainya dari sini?

Sai : Yap, diary ini seperti runtutan peristiwa yang berurutan, lihatlah saja, setiap buku diberinya nomor

Naruto : Benar, aku membacanya urut nomor dan memang ceritanya bersambung, ini aku sudah diary ke-3!

Sakura : Baiklah, akan kubaca urut.

* * *

**_Owner's Note :_**

_Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis diary, hehe.. aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana penulisan diary yang benar itu. Sekarang usiaku 25 tahun, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menulis peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang aku alami, seperti masa kecilku mungkin? Ah, aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi yang pasti ada kenangan yang masih kuingat dan hendak kutulis disini. Mungkin satu buku tak muat? Ah, aku tak tahu, mungkin buku selanjutnya akan lebih benar lagi penulisan diaryku ini._

  
**Dear diary,**  
Sejak kecil, sesuatu tragis menimpaku. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal.  
Mirisnya aku hanya bisa melaksanakan perintah terakhir mereka. _'Jangan keluar rumah sebelum kami pulang. Makanlah yang banyak, semua persediaan makanan untukmu'_

  
Dan aku tak akan keluar rumah. Hingga mereka pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Hingga persediaan makanaan habis. Hingga hari ulangtahunku ke delapan tahun.

Tapi sampai hari itu tiba. Aku memutuskan keluar rumah, suhunya benar-benar lebih dingin dan menyakitkan tentunya untuk anak rumahan sepertiku.  
Aku mencoba mencari makanan meski sepertinya akan susah, membawa keranjang kecil untuk wadah makanan yang akan kukumpulkan.

Hujan-hujan aku berkelana sendirian, namun nihil hasilnya tak ada yang mau memberiku sedikit makanan. Yang kutemui hanyalah bekas-bekas ledakan, senjata-senjata yang terhampar, dan genangan air yang disertai rintikan hujan.  
Kembali sudah diriku pada rumah. Aku hampir mati kehabisan tenaga. Bukan hampir, tapi sudah seratus persen tidak ada tenaga.

Aku menyerah hidup. Orang yang aku cintai, mereka kedua orangtuaku pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.  
Apa ini sudah menyerah? Tubuhku lemas dan jatuh di halaman depan rumahku. Tak ada waktu untuk berteduh dari hujan. Badanku sudah menggigil dan basah tanpa terkecuali.  
"Kalau begini, aku ingin mati menjemput orangtuaku saja!" ucapku menangis. Inilah akhirnya, tapi saat itu aku entah kenapa aku tidak jadi menyerah.

Karena tiba-tiba  
Aku tak merasakan air hujan yang membasahi diriku lagi. Aroma roti yang biasa Okaasanku masak, tercium hidungku.  
Aku membuka mataku lebar, menggerakkan sedikit kepalaku ke atas, uluran tangan dengan roti yang digenggamnya. 

"Makanlah..!" ucap sosok itu. Ia bersurai jingga dengan mata cokelat yang indah. Terlihat dari tubuhnya sebaya dengan umurku. Aku sangatlah bersyukur meski hanya sepotong roti yang ditujukan padaku.

Namun anak laki-laki itu segera menarik tanganku seusai aku menghabiskan roti pemberiannya.  
"Kemarilah! Aku mempunyai banyak persediaan makanan!" 

Aku tak tahu, mengapa dia bisa sangat ceria di desa yang kejam ini? Tangannya yang dingin namun mengapa aku bisa merasakan kehangatan di wajahnya? Apa karena senyumnya yang hangat?

Banyak pertanyaan yang mengusik pikiranku sampai kami telah sampai pada gua yang dimaksud.  
"Namaku Yahiko!" ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan kekehan kecil dan senyuman yang sama hangatnya seperti api penerangan di gua ini.

"Namaku Konan" jawabku mencoba tersenyum setulus anak yang bernama Yahiko itu.  
Kami berjabat tangan bersama sebagai awal perkenalan. Sejak saat itu aku bisa tersenyum, dia menolongku dan membuatku untuk tidak menyerah soal hidup.  
"Mengapa kau berbaring sambil hujan-hujan?" tanyanya soal diriku tadi.

"Aku menyerah. Aku ingin menjemput orangtuaku saja, mereka satu-satunya yang kucintai" tuturku dengan jujur.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah hidupmu! Berinteraksilah dengan oranglain dan jangan terus menyerah! Mereka akan menyayangimu juga" ujarnya membuat hatiku terketuk untuk bersemangat.  
Rasanya anak baru ini sudah berhasil membuatku bangkit untuk mencapai semangat hidup.

"Terimakasih, Yahiko"  
Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Lalu berbalik membawa beberapa makanan.  
"Hari ini aku ulangtahun loh! Makanlah! Ini traktiranku!" ucap Yahiko membawa beberapa apel dari kantong kreseknya.  
Aku sedikit terkejut menerima tuturan Yahiko soal ulangtahunnya. Hari ini aku ulang tahun juga!

"Benarkah? Aku hari ini juga ulangtahun!" timpalku membuat Yahiko segera menggerakkan kepalanya menatapku dengan mata yang sama terkejutnya denganku.  
"Hah?! Berarti kita..."  
"Iya!"

Kami tertawa bersama. Seolah menghapus semua kesedihan yang kami alami. Yahiko juga memberitahuku bahwa ia senasib denganku. Orangtuanya meninggal karena perang dunia ninja kedua. Kami pun harus bisa menghadapi takdir yang sama. Kami mempunyai banyak kesamaan.

Meski masih mengandalkan sedikit makanan dan banyak pengorbanan kecil, kami masih bahagia dan tak mengeluh soal hidup. Aku seperti ini sudah seperti melupakan masa laluku yang kelam saat berumur tujuh. 

"Kalau kau masih mengingat-ingat itu, lupakanlah! Ingatlah dan jagalah sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia" ujar Yahiko ketika aku bersedih mengingat atas kematian orangtuaku dahulu.  
"Ingat dan jaga? Sesuatu yang berharga?" aku masih belum paham apa yang dikatakan. Sesuatu itu mungkin saja berupa barang berharga, atau seseorang yang aku cintai seperti orangtua bukan?

Dua tahun berlalu. Kami masih bersama. Yahiko banyak mengajariku cara bertahan hidup. Kami sudah terbiasa mencuri makanan, dikejar warga, dan mencari uang.  
Dan hari ini.. Hari tepat kami berumur 9 tahun.

"Konan, apa kau suka origami?" tanya Yahiko tiba-tiba. Membuatku menaikkan sedikit alisku.  
"Tidak terlalu" jawabku masih penasaran dari apa yang ia tanyakan barusan. Biasanya kami hanya berbagi cerita dan persediaan makanan.  
Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba origami?

"Ah, kau tahu? Hari ini kita ulangtahun! Aku membelikanmu setumpuk kertas baru untuk dijadikan origami. Yah, tapi kamu tidak terlalu suka origami ya? Maaf deh" ucap Yahiko sambil mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas putih barunya.  
Hah? Kapan ia membelinya? Aku tidak tahu kapan ia pergi sendirian dengan tanpaku, biasanya kami kalau keluar selalu bersama untuk menjaga satu sama lain. Tapi lupakan itu, jadi Yahiko memberiku setumpuk kertas untuk origami pada hari ulangtahunku ya?

Aku memang tidak terlalu suka origami, namun ini adalah hari ulangtahunku, dan kulihat senyum kecut Yahiko terpampang di depanku menyatakan bahwa ia menyesal membelinya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, masalahnya aku tak dapat membuat origami.

"Arigato, ne Yahiko" ucapku akhirnya meminta setumpuk kertas yang Yahiko bawa.  
Ia tercengang, ketika aku mengulurkan tanganku memintanya. Mungkin Yahiko mengira aku sempat menolaknya. Ya, memang sebenarnya ingin kutolak, namun aku merasa tidak enak hati mengecewakan Yahiko. Sehingga aku menerimanya.

Yahiko memberikannya padaku, senyuman kecutnya berubah menjadi senyuman lega. Aku menyukai itu, karena aku benci Yahiko ketika sedih.

"Oh, Konan! Kalau kau tidak bisa membuat origami, aku akan mengajarkanmu caranya"  
"He? Kau bisa origami ya?"  
"Nggak, hehe, aku bisanya origami pesawat terbang saja!" kekehnya malu. 

Yahiko mengambil sebuah tinta dan bulu, ia menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat pada salah satu lembar kertas yang kubawa.  
Aku tak dapat melihatnya, apa itu tulisannya.  
Setelah meletakkan kedua alat tulisnya, ia melipat kertas putih tersebut menjadi sebuah bentuk origami, tepatnya pesawat terbang yang ia janjikan membuatnya untukku.

"Pesawat terbang untukmu!" ucap Yahiko terkekeh. Aku kagum melihat lipatan pesawatnya begitu rapi tanpa cacat sedikitpun.  
Andai aku bisa origami..  
Yahiko senang origami, aku ingin mempelajarinya, entah mengapa aku mempunyai ambisi kuat untuk belajar origami.

Aku menerima pesawat terbang yang melesat terbang ke atas kepalaku.  
"Jangan sampai hilang ya? " Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar dan bersyukur.  
"Arigato.."

Padahal aku ingin membuka suratnya, apa isi tulisan tersebut? Namun aku merasa, aku tidak bisa membukanya. Rasanya hatiku tidak ingin menghancurkan lipatan kertas Yahiko. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang salah pada lelaki ini. 

* * *

"Konan! Kita cari senjata yuk! Mungkin bisa membantu kita dari serangan sewaktu-waktu"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku lagi, maksud Yahiko tentang senjata. "Memangnya kita punya cukup uang?" tanyaku, mengetahui senjata ninja itu harganya cukup mahal kalau di desa ini. Entah di desa sana, aku sudah memperkirakannya kemungkinan lebih murah. Kegiatan ekonomi disini seperti dimonopoli oleh Sichidaime sonchou-Hanzo.

"Kita tawar saja!" timpalnya dengan santai, ia memberikanku payung yang kemarin kami pernah curi. Memakai boot bekas dan membuka payung miliknya, aku pun akhirnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yahiko. Menurut saja apa perintahnya, aku sudah merasa senang seperti itu.

Kami telah pergi dari gua. Ini sudah hampir malam dan udaranya menjadi lebih dingin dari waktu sebelumnya, tentu saja.  
Yahiko menggenggam tanganku kuat tiba-tiba. Bukan mencengkeram, namun hanya menggenggam. Aku tak tahu mengapa, payung miliknya ia jauhkan sedikit agar tidak terbentur dengan payungku.  
"Kau kedinginan ya? Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok!" ucapnya.  
Sepertinya ia mencoba menghangatkan tanganku. Aku merasa ada yang salah, jantungku berdetak kencang. Kenapa ini?

Yahiko menyuruhku untuk berteduh, ia berkata bahwa aku harus menunggunya selagi ia membeli senjata. Aku mengangguk saja, dan menjaga kedua payung kami yang telah terlipat.  
Udaranya sangat dingin di luar, untung aku masuk ke dalam toko dan dapat menghangatkan diri pada obor kecil di dalamnya.

Melamun aku melihat hujan, kenangan-kenangan pahit masalalu terputar kembali seiring turunnya hujan. Entah kenapa..  
Aku melihat, sesuatu yang menyedihkan.. Orangtuaku yang seorang ninja, mereka meninggalkanku saat perang. Tidak ada yang belas kasihan untuk memberiku makan atau merawat jenazah orangtuaku yang dikirim di rumah. Tidak ada.  
Tidak ada namun,

"Konan.." panggil Yahiko. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, melihat wajahnya yang terlihat masam.  
"Kita tidak dapat senjata"

Aku turut merasa kecewa seperti apa yang dirasakan Yahiko tersebut. Kami beranjak dari toko, hendak pulang meski dalam keadaan hampa.

Yahiko masih menggenggam erat tanganku, berusaha untuk menghangatkan meski hanya tangan kiriku.  
Aku merasa Yahiko menatapku lama, aku balas tatapannya. Saat itu Yahiko memasang raut sedih ketika melihat mukaku yang masih kecewa. Di wajahnya, aku melihat rasa bersalah lagi padaku.

Yahiko menoleh ke belakang ketika aku menatap mukanya. Entah kenapa jantungku menjadi berdetak kencang lagi. Yahiko terkesiap ketika menoleh ke belakang, aku pun juga akhirnya. Namun, kukira ada serangan.  
"Konan! Berhentilah, tutup matamu!" aku menutup mataku meski ketakutan. Tiba-tiba saja Yahiko menyuruhku begini, aku menjadi sangat-sangat ketakutan kalau-kalau di belakang kami ada penjahat.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya?" ungkap Yahiko, aku merasakan tidak ada rasa ketakutan dari dirinya. 

Kecipuk-kecipuk genangan air dari belakang, yang menandakan bahwa Yahiko telah berlari ke belakang. Suara samar-samar miliknya telah berpadu dengan suara asing pria dewasa yang seperti melakukan percakapan. Kembali aku was-was, sesuatu terjadi kah? Aku tidak mau Yahiko terluka.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menangis, takut Yahiko meninggalkanku.  
"Nah, sekarang bukalah matamu!" ucap Yahiko yang terdengar tiba-tiba telah berada di depanku.

Membuka mataku, jantungku berdetak kencang lagi, aku merasa ada yang aneh lagi. Mungkin karena saat ia menjulurkan tangannya padaku dengan menggenggam tangkai bunga mawar putih yang ujung kelopaknya sedikit rusak.

"Maaf telah mengecewakanmu, jadi tadi aku menemukan penjual bunga dan ia hendak membuang bunga yang telah rusak ujungnya ini. Tapi aku memintanya untuk kuberikan padamu. Yah, meski ini tak sempurna, tak apalah yang penting kamu senang" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang takut sepertinya aku akan menolak bunganya.

Namun pada diriku, mukaku terasa memanas. Aku tak tahu, kenapa rasanya senang dicampur jantung yang berdetak kencang. Yahiko memandangku penuh selidik, lalu aku mendapati telinga hingga pipinya memerah.  
Apa dia juga merasakan perasaan aneh yang sama sepertiku?  
"Tidak apa-apa kok, oh aku suka sekali bunganya" ucapku tersenyum menerima bunga pemberian Yahiko.  
Wajahnya semakin memerah, begitu pula wajahku yang terasa memanas. Apa pipiku juga memerah seperti dirinya? 

"Kau tahu, Konan? Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu dari ninja-ninja jahat meski itu dengan pengorbanan nyawaku!" ujar Yahiko terkekeh. Namun dari kekehannya tidak terlihat main-main, ia benar-benar serius mengatakan kalimat itu.

Jantungku berdetak kencang lagi, wajahku kembali memanas seperti tadi, Yahiko memerhatikan sebentar keadaan wajahku, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu membuang mukanya ke bawah malu-malu.

Perasaan apa sih ini? Aku merasa Yahiko sangat berarti padaku. Sesuatu yang membuatku ingin selalu kuingat dan kujaga, sesuatu yang berharga?

Aku baru menyadari. Ini.. 

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

Hari ini hujan dan memang selalu hujan. Konan sendirian di rumah beratap merahnya sambil memasak makanan. Dalam hati ia berdoa, mungkin untuk keselamatan kedua sahabatnya? 

Sesekali gadis berusia 17 tahun itu menatap jubah hitamnya yang tergantung tak terpakai pada paku dinding rumahnya. Di samping paku itu, juga terdapat dua paku yang tak terhinggapi benda apapun. 

"_Semoga Yahiko dan Nagato selamat, huh"_ batinnya dalam hati, masih fokus dalam kegiatan memasaknya. 

_"Hari ini kamu di rumah saja, biar aku dan Yahiko sama beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya saja yang berpatroli" ujar Nagato._

_"Eh? Kenapa?"_

_"Sudahlah, kita bakalan pulang selamat kok" sahut Yahiko memantapkan perkataan Nagato._

_"A.. ah, yaudah deh"_

"Tadaimaa" ucap dari suara Nagato berasal dari pintu.

"Okaeri!" timpal Konan masih menata makanan yang ia masak pada meja makan. Melihat kedatangan sahabatnya sudah bersyukur, namun ia melihatnya memapah Yahiko entah kenapa. 

Konan menghampiri mereka berdua khawatir, yah benar saja. Dilihatnya luka-luka berat menghiasi sekujur tubuh Yahiko yang meringis kesakitan. 

"Ah! Apa-apaan ini? Kau tak apa, Yahiko?" gelisah Konan membantu Nagato memapah sahabat jingganya menuju kamar tidur. Setelah mendudukkan lelaki itu di atas kasur, Konan segera mencari kotak obat tentunya. 

"Baka! Katanya bakalan pulang selamat! Kok malah pulang luka-luka begini?!" kesal Konan sambil mencari-cari kotak obat di lemari. 

"Ah, Nagato kau gantikan aku saja dulu mengurus anak-anak Akatsuki lainnya" celetuk Yahiko, membuat Konan mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. 

"Maksudmu?" 

"Tadi kita kena serangan, seharusnya aku yang datang ke anak-anak lainnya untuk mengecek, tapi.. _ugh_" desah Yahiko ketika hendak menggerakkan pinggangnya mencoba beranjak. 

"Hei.. hei! Kamu masih terluka! Jangan kemana-mana dulu!" ujar Nagato kesal sesaat Konan membawa kotak obat yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari. 

Nagato menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, mempercayakan kesembuhan Yahiko pada Konan, ia beranjak berdiri.

"Baiklah, jaga Yahiko baik-baik, Konan. Aku akan mengecek anak-anak Akatsuki lainnya" ujar Nagato sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar dan pintu rumah. 

"Huh, Nagato saja nggak terluka sampai segini, kamu ini ketua tapi payah" ledek Konan membuka kotak obatnya. 

"Hei, pemimpin baik mana yang tidak mau bertarung melindungi anggotanya?" timpal Yahiko mendengus kesal. 

"Nagato kan ada? Dia itu sangat kuat, jangan terlalu menyerahkan semua beban pada dirimu sendiri. Nagato itu sahabat kita, dia juga pasti melindungi kita" 

"Ak-" 

"Aku tau kamu juga melindungi Nagato, tapi jangan semua dibebankan padamu. Kalau ia marah karena kau terluka, bisa-bisa ia membunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya lagi seperti dulu" potong Konan masih fokus menuangkan cairan obat pada kapas. Yahiko hanya terdiam. 

"Buka jubahmu" perintah Konan bersiap mengobati luka Yahiko. Dengan pelan-pelan, Yahiko melepas jubahnya meski masih sakit lengannya untuk digerakkan. 

"Aku tidak bisa melepas kimono dan dalamanku, badanku perih kalau digerakkan. Obati di sekitar sini saja" 

"Tidak bisa! Lihat saja, lukamu sampai ke dalam kimono! Benar-benar parah!" tegas Konan, meminta Yahiko untuk benar-benar tidak menjadi pengecut. 

"Tapi-" 

"Ah, sudahlah! Biar aku saja yang melepas" desah Konan menaruh kembali cairan obatnya lalu perlahan membuka tali kimono lelaki itu. Menyisakan dalaman ninja ketatnya yang memang hanya bisa dilepas seperti kaos. 

"Kalau memang sebegitu sakitnya, aku robek pakai kunai saja" ucap Konan yang kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan.

Mengambil kunai miliknya lalu pelan-pelan ia merobek dalaman ninja kotak transparan Yahiko. "Ah, Lukamu benar-benar parah dilihat dari dalamannya saja.." 

"Sudah kubilang kan?" 

"Huh! Nanti kau beli lagi saja kimono dan dalamannya! Sudah rusak!" ujar Konan memalingkan kepalanya tiba-tiba sesaat setelah ia berhasil membuka dalaman ninja Yahiko. 

Yahiko hanya mengangguk memicingkan matanya pada pipi Konan yang sesaat terdapat semburat merah

_"Dia kenapa ya?"_

Dengan telaten, Konan membersihkan seluruh luka pada dada dan lengan Yahiko, memberinya obat merah, lalu terakhir ia lilitkan perban.

"Pelan-pelan! _Ouch_, daritadi kamu nggak hati-hati!" ringis lelaki itu kesakitan, melihat Konan hanya terdiam sejak tadi tanpa bicara ataupun memedulikan ringisan Yahiko. 

"Berhenti sebentarlah, ini sa-" 

"Diam! Dasar pengecut! Begini saja sakit! Coba bayangkan saja hal-hal enak, ntar rasa sakitnya bakalan nggak kerasa" potong gadis itu, sibuk melilitkan perban pada perut Yahiko. Lukanya memang benar-benar banyak dan hampir ke seluruh tubuh sehingga menyebabkan perban harus menghabiskan banyak untuk menutupinya. 

"Bayangin apa ya? Makan ikan?" 

"_Ouch! _Gimana sih, masih sakit tahu!" desah Yahiko lagi ketika Konan mulai membalutkan perban pada bahu kirinya. 

"Berarti makan ikan ngga enak, bayangin yang lain aja sana" kesal Konan masih terus fokus melilitkan perban hingga bagian lengan. 

Berulang kali Yahiko meringis sakit, namun kali ini Konan tak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu tetap diam sampai perban yang menutupi luka Yahiko hingga ke bagian lengan bawah.

"_Auch!_ Sak-" 

Masih tanpa bicara lagi, tiba-tiba saja Konan menarik perlahan lengan Yahiko sehingga saling mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Tentu saja Yahiko terkesiap karena hal itu. Lelaki itu menatap iris mata amber milik Konan yang semakin mendekat. Hembusan nafasnya kini dapat ia rasakan. 

Dan entah ada angin apa Konan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Yahiko, membuat lelaki itu semakin tercengang. 

Hanya sesaat, setelah itu Konan melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali fokus pada kegiatan melilit perbannya. Saat itu Yahiko terdiam. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mematung dengan pipi memerah. 

"_Ah, dasar.. aku kebetulan saja membaca karangan Jiraiya-sensei yang judulnya Icha-Icha, kalau ciuman perempuan untuk laki-laki bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit. Huh.. ternyata benar ya? Kalau begitu daritadi aku lakukan saja.._" batin Konan saat itu, masih tidak mengerti apa efek pada Yahiko setelah tindakannya tadi. 

Yap, pipinya benar-benar memerah. 

* * *

"Lihat! Akatsuki semakin kuat! Kalau semakin besar akan mudah untuk kita mencapai perdamaian" ujar pria bersurai jingga kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk sejajar.

Malam hari ketika para anggota Akatsuki sedang terlelap, sudah biasa bagi Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama.  
Duduk di teras markas seraya memandang hujan di luar tanpa bintang, mereka selalu bercerita kenangan atau sesuatu yang membuat persahabatan mereka makin erat.

"Dan ketika dunia ini sudah damai, aku akan menjadi dewa!" pekik Yahiko dengan semangat membuat kedua sahabatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini masih saja seperti anak kecil, Yahiko" Konan terkekeh pelan. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang bersurai jingga itu dengan senyuman hangat seakan mendukungnya.

"Ahaha! Aku benar-benar yakin kok. Aku ini sudah dewasa!" timpal Yahiko meyakinkan impiannya.

"Kau ingin menjadi dewa, huh?" Nagato menanyakan lagi.  
"Iyalah! Kalau aku menjadi dewa, aku bisa membuat dunia ini damai!" tutur Yahiko dengan semangat mengepal. Membuat kedua sahabatnya terkekeh lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah dewasa, kenapa kau masih single, Yahiko? Kamu sudah 25!" kata Nagato tidak merasa dirinya juga demikian.

"Hei, kau mau bahas yang tadi pagi?!" gertak Yahiko dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Nagato hanya tertawa kecil. Konan melihat tingkah mereka berdua dengan tanda tanya.

"Lagian kau sendiri? Tidak punya kekasih saja sudah meledek orang!"

Nagato terdiam dan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku disini hanya ingin mendukung impian kalian berdua. Tidak sempat memikirkan yang lain"

Tuturan Nagato membuat kedua sahabatnya terdiam. "Nagato.. kau.. mendukungku.. menjadi dewa?" tanya Yahiko.

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan sebisaku"

"Haha! Kau ini konyol sekali, Nagato!" Ujar Konan menepuk pundak Nagato. Mereka bertiga tertawa kembali dengan suara kecil agar tak mengganggu anggota Akatsuki lain yang terlelap.

"Aku serius.. aku akan mewujudkan impian kalian" ujar Nagato di tengah tawa mereka.

"Hm? Benarkah?" sahut kedua sahabatnya bersamaan.  
"Tentu saja!"

"Kau ingin menjadi dewa, bukan?" tunjuk Nagato kepada Yahiko. Pria bersurai jingga itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menjawab,"Ya"

"Kalau kau, Konan?" Tunjuk Nagato kepada sahabat gadisnya.

"Emm,,etto" desis Konan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil bergumam malu.  
"Hm?"

"Em, impianku sih hanya satu, mendukung kalian mencapai perdama-"  
"Yaelah Konan, itukan impian kita bersama. Kita emang harus saling mendukung teman kita untuk mencapai perdamian" potong Yahiko.

"Bagaimana dengan impian pribadimu?" Lanjutnya.

BLUSH!  
Pipi Konan merona seketika. Ia terlihat seperti menyimpan impiannya yang membuatnya merona.  
"A-aku.."  
Tatapan kedua sahabatnya semakin antusias dan penasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya aku.. " Konan mulai membenamkan separuh mukanya di lututnya.

"Ingin menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai..La-lalu melahirkan banyak anak untuk Akatsuki ini!" ucapnya lirih hampir kalah dengan berisiknya air hujan.

Yahiko dan Nagato terdiam sejenak. Konan mulai membenamkan seluruh mukanya ke dalam lututnya

"Pft.. Konan.." Yahiko dan Nagato mulai terkekeh. Mereka berdua benar-benar menertawakan Konan, membuat gadis itu semakin kesal dicampur perasaan malu tentunya. 

"Kenapa kau tak terima saja si Kyusuke lalu menikah da-" tanya Nagato yang kemudian terpotong.

"Hah? Kau tahu darimana kalau Kyusuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku?!" tanyanya kepada Nagato. Sedangkan Yahiko membuang muka dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Hm, tentu saja kami tadi membaca surat cinta Kyusuke dan melihat kalian di bawah jamur" ujar Nagato dengan penekanan kata 'kami', membuat Yahiko menengokkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap tajam sahabat merahnya.  
"Kami?"

"Yap, aku dengan Yahiko"  
"Yahiko?" Ia menolehkan wajahnya kepada Yahiko yang kini di samping kirinya.

"E-eh, kami tidak sengaja kok, Konan. Bukan maksudku untuk menguping" ucap Yahiko seraya memicingkan matanya kepada Nagato.  
"O-oh.."

"Hm, lalu siapa pria yang kau cintai, Konan?" tanya Nagato to the point.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tak akan memberi tahu kalian!" teriak Konan dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus. Terlalu kesal, gadis itu beranjak berdiri meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. "Aku tidur duluan!" 

"Hm? Sejak kapan Konan kita jadi gampang malu gini?" bisik Nagato pada Yahiko. "Aku tak tahu lah"  
Mereka terdiam. Tapi tiba-tiba Nagato tersentak dan tersenyum miring. 

"Kau suka Konan kan? Tembak saja dia sebelum ada yang ngambil!" ucap Nagato lirih melihat sahabatnya yang terdiam menatap punggung Konan semakin menjauh dari mereka. 

"I-ya! Aku memang suka sama dia! Tapi jangan nyumpahin gitu lah!"

"Aku nggak nyumpahin tuh" kekeh Nagato, "Sebelum ada yang ngambil lho!" lanjutnya masih menggoda sahabat bersurai jingga di sampingnya itu. 

"A-Aku tidak yakin" ujar Yahiko terbata. Sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi menuju markas meninggalkan Nagato sendiri. "Aku balik dulu!" ucapnya. 

Nagato hanya berdesis dan tersenyum tipis. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Tapi Aku juga suka Konan"

~o0o~ 

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar terbuka, Yahiko mulai melepas jubah dan menggantungkannya pada paku kecil yang menempel pada dinding kamar. 

"Konan?" Panggilnya tanpa jawaban, melihat kamar kosong tanpa seseorang. Nagato tadi ia tinggalkan di luar, mungkin belum menyusul untuk tidur. Tapi bukannya Konan berkata bahwa ia tidur duluan? 

_"Ini sudah malam, dimana dia?" _gumam Yahiko gelisah, mencari sahabatnya itu tak ada. Mencoba mencari gadis itu di tiap sudut ruangan, namun sejauh ini nihil tidak ada. 

"Kenapa?" sapa Nagato tiba-tiba muncul hendak memasuki kamar.

"Kau lihat Konan?" 

"Tidak, bukannya dia tidur duluan? Emang di kamar nggak ada?" tanya balik Nagato, Yahiko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 

"Markas kita nggak ada penyusup kan?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Baru saja mereka menanyakan hal itu, Nagato ikut gelisah. "Sudah cek kamar member Akatsuki lainnya?" 

Yahiko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada" 

Hawa dingin malam mulai menusuk ke dalam markas mereka, ini sudah jam 12 malam.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" celetuk Nagato tiba-tiba, membuat Yahiko menaikkan sedikit alisnya. 

"Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia lagi menstruasi? Biasanya dia pindah kamar" tutur Nagato. "Ah! Iya sih! Duh! Sampai khawatir!" sahut Yahiko terkekeh. Melihat 'kamar lain' yang dibicarakan benar-benar tertutup rapat. Saat mulai membukanya pun, seperti terkunci dari dalam atau bisa dibilang tidak bisa dibuka. Mereka yang sebelumnya sempat gelisah pun akhirnya kembali menuju kamar. 

"Dipikir-pikir kenapa ya, kita nggak memperbolehkan Konan memakai kamar lain? Dia kan perempuan" ujar Nagato melepas jubah dan menggantungkannya di samping milik Yahiko. 

"Yah, kita mungkin terlalu protektif sama dia, haha. Sampai nggak mau pisah, dia sendiri juga nggak mau kalau nggak bareng kita" ujar Yahiko terkekeh mengingat masa kecil mereka bertiga yang memang selalu menempel barengan. 

"Hahh.. Jadi kangen pas kecil, ada Jiraiya-sensei" desah Nagato membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. 

"Hn, aku juga penasaran huh dengan keadaan Jiraiya-sensei sekarang di Konoha" desis Yahiko mengambil sebuah handuk hendak keluar kamar. 

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi air panas sebentar, dingin bener hari ini" ucap Yahiko sebelum akhirnya menutup kamar tidur meninggalkan Nagato yang masih berbaring.

~o0o~

Pemandian air panas pribadi milik markas mereka mungkin bisa dibilang cukup sederhana. Namun, sedikit luas untuk kolam berendamnya, mungkin bisa untuk para lelaki Akatsuki untuk mandi bersama? 

Yahiko memasuki pemandian air panas sederhana itu dengan handuk yang hanya terlilit pada pinggangnya. Uap panas yang terasa seperti kabut putih benar-benar menghiasi tempat pemandian itu. Benar, hanya kabut yang terlihat. Ia tak melihat siapa-siapa disitu kecuali kolamnya. 

Melepas handuk putihnya, Yahiko mulai merendamkan tubuhnya pada kolam itu. "Ah.. hangatnya" desisnya tenang. Memejamkan mata dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa besok ya? Aku ungkapkan saja perasaanku pada Konan?" desis Yahiko akhirnya mulai berpikir. 

"Tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun tahu bagaimana cara ngungkapin perasaan" ucapnya kesal dengan pipi memerah, ia benar-benar malu membayangkannya. 

"Konan suka sama siapa, huh? Aku penasaran"

_"Apa aku latihan disini saja dulu? Selagi masih malam, dan aku sendirian disini"_ gumam lirih Yahiko membenamkan mulutnya ke dalam air malu. 

"Ah! Harus kucoba!" 

Menatap kabut uap air, ia membayangkan itu adalah Konan. Terkekeh dan mencoba menarik nafas. Ia berkata agak kencang, "Konan! Aku menyukaimu sejak awal bertemu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" 

"A-Ah! Benar-benar malu!" pekik Yahiko benar-benar terasa cringe dari dalam dirinya, membayangkan kabut uap air itu Konan dan berbentuk seolah-olah mengejeknya. 

"B-Benarkah?" ucap seseorang dari arah kabut, membuat Yahiko tersentak melebarkan kedua matanya.

Kabut asap yang tak ada apa-apanya, sebenarnya ini benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Namun, Yahiko mencoba untuk maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati sumber suara. 

"Siapa?" desis Yahiko sesaat mencoba melawan massa air dan menembus kabut, sedikit demi sedikit benar-benar terlihat seperti siluet. 

"J-Jangan mendekat!" ucap siluet itu, namun tetap saja Yahiko mendekat.

.

.

.

"K-Konan?"

Benar saja, sosok siluet itu melainkan sahabatnya sendiri. Tangan kanan menutup mulut sedangkan tangan kiri menyilangkan pada dadanya. Menatap lelaki itu yang benar-benar tepat berada di depannya. 

"K-KY-" 

"Jangan teriak!" potong Yahiko gelisah ketika Konan hendak berteriak yang memang akan berakhir lantang. Membuat gadis itu menutup mulutnya, mencoba semakin mundur dan terpojok pada dinding kolam. 

"Mereka akan kesini kalau kau teriak" ujarnya masih gelisah dicampur perasaan malu apalagi seorang perempuan ada di depannya tanpa sehelai kain apapun namun air yang menutup tubuhnya. 

"A-Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan teriak!" ujar Konan benar-benar memerah, Yahiko yang tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, mematung dicampur rasa malu.

Latihan menyatakan perasaan namun didengar oleh gadis yang akan ia tembak sendiri, apalagi 'latar tempatnya' benar-benar canggung. 

"K-Konan! Kenapa kau tak menutup pintu, huh?!" pekik Yahiko pelan, mencoba untuk tak bertatap mata dengan gadis di depannya. Darah mengucur pada hidungnya, mimisan. 

"A-Aku kira se-semua sudah tidur! U-Uh! A-Maafkan aku! Aku akan pergi" ujar Konan canggung, melihat Yahiko yang sama saja pipinya bersemu merah dan mencoba menghapus darah dari hidungnya. 

"T-Tidak! Aku saja yang keluar" sergah Yahiko namun Konan telah menyematkan handuk pada tubuhnya untuk keluar. "T-Terimakasih atas pernyataan perasaanmu padaku" ucap gadis itu sesaat hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kolam. 

"T-Tunggu! Tolong jawab.. apa kau-"

Konan berhenti, masih berdiri di tepi kolam membelakangi sahabatnya menunduk. Pipnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. 

"A-Aku.. Aku juga menyukaimu!" pekik Konan menyerongkan tiga perempat tubuhnya menatap iris cokelat Yahiko dengan separuh wajahnya masih berendam. 

Lelaki itu menaikkan wajahnya, melihat Konan yang sebelumnya menatap matanya tajam dengan pipi memerah.

Yahiko tertegun, Konan hanya bergemetar menunduk dan meremas ujung handuknya. 

"K-Konan.." desis Yahiko menaikkan senyum hangatnya.

Konan menaikkan wajahnya menatap lelaki itu, mencoba bergerak namun.. 

"GYAAA!"

Pekiknya kehilangan keseimbangan. Memang malang, kakinya saat itu menyeret lantai becek tanpa hati-hati. 

"Konan!"

BYURR! 

Tentu saja gadis itu terjatuh pada kolam pemandian, Yahiko yang reflek untuk menangkapnya tetap saja terjatuh dalam air yang dangkal. Beruntung tidak terbentur lantai dasar, Yahiko menangkapnya dalam air. 

"H-hahh! Hahh..!" 

"Dasar.. Kau ini shinobi malah nggak hati-hati" ucap Yahiko gelisah menangkap kedua lengan atas gadis itu yang telah muncul dari permukaan air.

"G-Gomen.." 

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Yahiko mendekatkan wajahnya, gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya. "T-Tak apa" 

BLUSH! 

"A-Ah Maafkan aku" ucap Yahiko kembali dengan wajah memerahnya, melepas pegangannya pada lengan atas Konan.

"Aku saja yang keluar, oke?" lanjutnya memalingkan muka merahnya, berusaha terkekeh canggung. 

"Tidak!" sahut Konan tiba-tiba. Dan karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menciumnya. Yahiko terkesiap, kedua lengan Konan menarik leher belakang Yahiko meminta untuk membalas ciumannya.

"H-Hei!" Yahiko melepas ciumannya. Mendorong kedua pipi gadis itu tiba-tiba. "T-Tolong pakai dulu pakaianmu sebelum menciumku, d-dasar!" ujarnya memalingkan muka. 

Gadis itu memiringkan senyumnya, "Aku kan pakai handuk.."

"Dasar, tetap saja aku laki-laki" timpal Yahiko membalikkan badannya, benar-benar tak sanggup sudah ia berada di kolam itu berdua.

"T-Tapi Yahi-" 

"Dan terimakasih sudah menerimaku.." potongnya berhenti sejenak. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya meraih dagu gadis itu dan menciumnya untuk kedua kali sekilas.

"_M-mmh _Yahiko!" 

"Sudah, kan? Aku akan keluar" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Aku juga" kekeh Konan sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kolam. 

Memakai busana mereka masing-masing dan hendak menuju kamar. "Ne, Konan? Bukannya kau menstruasi huh? Kenapa kau berendam?" 

"He? Aku tidak menstruasi kok!" 

"Hah? Yang benar? Ah, dasar Nagato!" 

"Nagato kenapa?" 

"Dia bilang kau menstruasi huh" 

"He? Nagato?" 

Belum saja Yahiko meraih pintu kamar, namun tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

CKLEK!

"Eh? Nagato? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yahiko sesaat ia melihat sahabatnya membuka pintu kamar. 

"Ah, Yahiko! Kebetulan sekali! Tadi ada suara teriakan! Sepertinya dari kolam air panas kau tahu!" 

"Haa, dasar kau salah dengar kali ya?" 

"Beneran! Eh? Konan? Habis darimana kok bareng Yahiko?" 

"..." 

* * *

**TBC, A/N**

**SUMBER REFERENSII CANONN! WAJIB ATAU SUNNAH KOK BACANYA! WAKAKAK!**

**_1\. Sumber Referensi CANON pesawat terbang kertas Konan, kado ultah dari Yahiko_**_ : Game Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution : Paper Plane, Client : Nagato, author pernah mainin gamenya di PS3 ada kok paperplanenyaXD #fansberatnyakapelyahikonandongss _

_Spoiler : Bener2 bikin baperr pas pesawat terbang kertasnya dibuka dan dibaca isinya : "Let's do our best, Konan!" Hiks.. hikss.. #alaymode  
ps.:klo blum pernah mainkan, bisa nonton di youtube)  
_

**_2\. Sumber Referensi CANON Cerita Yahiko ngasih bunga putih ke Konan!  
_**_NOVEL Naruto Shippuden-Hiden Series : Novel Akatsuki Hiden, Bab 4-Evil flowers full in bloom (dengan penambahan sedikit dari saya)  
_

**_3\. Sumber Referensi CANON Konan lilitin perban ke badan Yahiko _**

_Naruto Shippuden Anime Episode 253 atau Manga Naruto Shippuden Chapter ?_

_Dengan penambahan sedikit cerita dari saya_


End file.
